Not The Life I Ordered
by alanark
Summary: Set in New Moon then moves forward.Quil's baby cousin Lila moves to La Push from Seattle while her parent's are going through a divorce. Lila meets the pack, gets imprinted on by Jacob and her life soon takes a shift.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier;

I do NOT own The Twilight Saga.

Stephanie Meyer created this with her Brilliant yet; soft mind.

Chapter 1;

Life is All Games until you're in the Middle of a Divorce.

Yeah, it was officially official. My mother and father decided that they wanted to ruin my life with their nonsense. Stupid parents I have. All they do is fight. And fight, fight some more, and fight. I was the only child and spoiled of course. But, my father always hated that I was a girl. He wanted a boy that would be strong and maybe get the Genes he carries.

But, let me formally introduce myself. I am Lila. It is pronounced Lie-La. Lila. I have straight brown-blondish hair that is cut into a layers and goes past my shoulders by three inches. My dark green eyes change from dark green to light green into the different type of light. I get that from my mother. I'm more of the quiet person when I'm around people I don't know. But, when I'm around with friends I'm a completely different person. I currently don't wear many skirts. I'm not much of a skirt person. I'm more of a skinny-jean, converse and no make-up on. I do play sports. Well, a sport-which is soccer. My world revolves around soccer, music, and reading.

Enough about me. That's all you need to know. Well, for now. Earlier I said something about my father's Genes. Yep, my father was part of the Quileute Werewolf pack when he was younger. He learned how to control himself after he got married and decided to move. So, we currently live in Seattle, Washington.

My life is just roses; isn't it?

*.*.*.*

"You just never learn how to let the goddamned thing go! When will you ever learn that Lila might get the Genes?" My mother-Yulee-shouted.

"She's sixteen years old! Quil already got his!" My father-Mai-exclaimed. Yeah, my father and mother's parents were all about the Indian names and crap like that. I got off the hook.

"I'm so sorry! Sorry that I couldn't produce a boy instead of a girl! I'm sorry she doesn't have the Genes. I'm sorry that you and you're mistress' child is dying and that you don't want the only right child in your life!" My mother finally blew up on him.

Then I heard a hard and loud clack! My mother yelped in a pain and landed on the floor with a THUD! I quickly got up and ran down the stairs and too my mother.

"You hit her! You laid your hands on my mom!" I said.

"She deserved what she got." My father said; he walked away and out the door-slamming it.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Oh, sweetheart, I-umm-" She started.

"My bags are packed. The one's you told me to pack last night. Quil called before Dad got home. He said it'll be alright for us to come over there."

My mom looked at me and promptly burst into tears.

I finished packing up the bags in the trunk of the Volvo when Quil called.

"Quil?"

"Lila! Hey! No, Jacob! Paul! Damn, those guys are idiots." Quil responded; followed by laughter.

"Quil?" I replied.

"Oh, hey. Are you guys on your way? Everything okay?" He inquired.

"Yes and no." I said.

"No?" He asked.

"I'll tell you when we get there." I responded.

"Why won't you tell me now?"

"Why do I have to tell you now?"

"'Cause I'm telling you to tell me now."

"And I'm telling you that I will tell you later!" I shouted. Quil roared with laughter and said 'Bye' before hanging up.

"Idiot." I muttered.

*.*.*.*

Of course, I was stuck driving! Even though I was only fifteen; I was stuck driving. It was a four hour drive from Seattle to La Push. FOUR HOURS. My mom was wrapped up in a blanket and asleep. I glanced at her and she somewhat twitched. I looked at my phone and saw no missed calls. Way to miss me, Quil.

The drive was quiet. No music was playing, which killed me. The roads were all abandoned and I could hear waves crashing as I reached La Push. My mom stirred in her sleep and turned to where she was facing the window. It was about two o'clock in the morning when I finally reached Quil's house. Quil was sitting out on his front porch with two some ones I did not know.

I poked my mom. "Mom." She moved, but no response. I shook her but, and then she woke with a start and ended up slapping me in the face and kicking her way out of the Volvo. "Ow." I said rubbing my face. Quil quickly stood up and ran over to me with the two other boys. My mom looked at him weird and ran inside. I opened the door and looked at Quil.

My face was sporting a shade of red and Quil burst out laughing. "Shut the hell up. Like it never happened to you."

"It...Hasn't." He said; gasping for air. "Oh this is; Embry." He pointed at one boy which had short hair.

"Embry is the name. And doing girls is the game." Embry said taking me into an embrace.

"Embry, back off. This is my cousin." Quil said; protectively.

"Ooh, the little baby cousin that you said will come and visit you. She's no baby." Embry responded.

"Anyways! This is Jacob." He pointed to a boy with long hair but it was messier than Embry's. He looked at me.

"Oh, hi." I managed to say.

"It's Lala, right?" He asked.

"Lila. It's pronounced Lie-la." I answered.

"Oh, Sorry. Quil never spoke right," Jacob joked. I laughed when Quil got a mean look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Like you could speak any clearer." Quil murmured.

"Well, it's two. And I have to eat." Embry said.

"Douche." Quil said.

"Bye!" Embry said, cheerfully. He ran off onto the road into the woods.

"So, I'll get going." Jacob said, before he too, walked onto the road and left sight.

"So," Quil started. "Welcome to Casa de Quil. Or in the other case; Welcome to La Push."


	2. Chapter 2

two

"Quil, leave my underwear alone." I said.

"Just... how can someone wear something so lacey?" He asked.

"Have you ever had sex?" I questioned.

Quil roared with laughter. He saw my face then stopped. "You serious?"

I nodded.

He hung his head in shame. "No."

"Me either." I laughed.

"Then why the hell did you ask!"

"Just wanted to embarrass you."

He grabbed a pillow from my bed and threw it at her. my room in Quil's house was cozy. It wasn't small but it wasn't big. The walls were all white and one was blue. My bed spread was white with blue designs. I had a black desk with a laptop sitting on it. It was next to a dresses which was also black, it had six drawers and had a tv on it.

"Do you think I'll be better here?" I asked.

"Yeah. We don't have crazy dads or a school."

"No school?" I asked. "But, I'm a only a-"

"No school."

l sat down on my bed and shoved my face into a pillow while screaming.

* * *

><p>"Look! It's the baby cousin!" Embry yelled.<p>

"Well, I'll be damned." One man said.

"Paul." Said another with a stern voice. He, then held his hand out. "Sam."

I shook his hand and said, "Lila."

"Well, Lila. Welcome." Sam smiled. I smiled back and then sat down on a chair.

"Anyone hungry?" A women came out with a bowl filled with muffins. They smelled like blueberry. I looked up and almost let a gasp out. She had three scars running down her face. Quil tapped my shoulder and quickly shook his head.

"Oooh. New girl? Someone imprint?" She asked.

"No!" Quil said quickly. "She's my cousin."

"Oh, my bad. I'm Emily." She held her hand out. I shook it and said my name.

"Well," Emily said. "Again, anyone hungry?"

* * *

><p>Weeks passed here in La Push. I met all of the wolves and it was quite entertaining. Quil had Embry and Paul over. They were whispering about something and soon there was a knock on the door. Quil made his way over to the door and opened it. It was pouring outside.<p>

"Jacob." Quil said while letting him in.

I was eating vanilla yogurt on island chairs. I turned around when I heard Jacob's name. Good God. He was shirtless, just like the other boys were. His hair was short too. God. His body was just, wow. Did he...?

"Lila." Quil snapped his fingers. "You're drooling."

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Welcome to Pack!" Paul said, hitting Jacob really hard on the back.

"Pack?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Embry said. "He's one of us now."

I stood up and turned to the kitchen. "Excuse me for not knowing," I shot at him.

"I gotta go." Paul's eyes got black really quick and her ran out.

"Jacob, stay here with Lila." Quil and Embry ran after Paul.

"Wanna yogurt?" I asked.

Jacob shook his head. "Wanna shirt?" I muttered.

"I heard that." Jacob laughed.

"You were supposed too." I walked over to him and saw he was bleeding out of his arm. "Oh, Jacob!" I ran to my room and got a first-aid kit.

"No, Lila, it's fine." He insisted.

"Let me do this." I snapped. I grabbed som gauze and patted the blood and sprayed it with antiseptic. He didn't even flinch. I grabbed a bandage and put it over the wound and then wrapped it with adhesive tape. "There."

Jacob smiled and said, "Thanks."

There was a moment of silence before Jacob looked up at me. I suddenly felt weird. I got lost in his eyes and I felt tingly.

"Lila..." He whispered. I, then, noticed that Jacob and I's faces were mere inches away from each other.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I, um, oop. Sorry." I got up quickly and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>(Jacob's POV)<p>

I quickly walked out of the house and ran into Quil.

"Quil, hey. I was just leaving, haha." I said.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I, um." I got nervous.

"No." Quil said. "Noooo. Nope, no you didn't."

"Yeah. I, um... imprinted on your... Lila."

* * *

><p>Hello! its alanark, please review and leave your thoughts. any ideas, corrections, anything at all.<p>

Thanks dolls.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, I've decided to change the POV to third person because I'll be able to get much more in depth. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!(;

three

Quil kept looking at Jacob with a stare of anger. "My baby cousin!" Quil yelled. "She's barely been here for two months and this is what you do!"

"We can't control it and you know that," Jacob defended himself. "It just happened."

"It just happened," Quil mocked. "She's my baby cousin. She's only sixteen."

"Quil, that's not a baby."

Quil took a step towards Jacob and in one swift motion put him in a headlock.

"If you dare," Quil started. "Even dare to hurt my cousin, I'll kill you. If you even dare to try to gain a relationship with Bella, I'll kill you."

Jacob coughed as Quil's grip tightened. "If I imprinted on Lila already, Bella's out of the question."

Quil pushed Jacob off. "That's what you say."

"That's what I mean."

"Yeah, like you're going to completely drop Bella for Lila."

"I didn't say that."

"That's what you need to do."

Sam came running up to Quil's house. "Boys," He said.

"Sam." They said in unison.

"Jacob, you smell like...gross." Quil said.

"That's because he keeps going to see Bella." Sam said. "That's why I'm here."

"Jacob, you fu-"

"Quil." Sam held his hand up. "You imprinted Jacob. Don't you think it's time for a change?"

"How did you know I imprinted?" Jacob asked. Quil smacked the back of Jacob's head.

"Wolf telepathy dumb ass." Quil said.

"Anyways, we've been on guard alot more. We think there's a vampire here for Bella." Sam said.

"What do you want us to do?" Quil asked.

"Just stay on watch. Keep an eye on Lila, I don't feel good about her around Vampires." Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Jacob automatically felt protective.

"I mean, those things are hungry."

Jacob didn't leave Quil's house. He felt like his world revolved around her and if she was to get hurt, he'd die.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Lila asked, coming out of her room.

"Came too, you know, visit." Jacob said.

"Are you sure it isn't the whole imprinting thing?" Lila asked, now putting plates away in the kitchen.

Jacob immediately became nervous and embarrassed. "How did-"

"Quil." Lila said.

"Does it make you feel weird?" He asked.

"A little bit. Now I know that you're my soul mate and I don't even know your favorite color." Lila said, walking to him.

"Well, we can get to know each other," Jacob said.

"This is some weird shit." Lila responded. "I'm barely even 17 yet."

"That's an age to start... dating." Jacob said.

"Calm down, wolfie." Lila responded.

"Wolfie?"

"Just because you imprinted doesn't mean anything."

"Actually, it does."

Lila thought for a second. "You've might've imprinted by you don't have my heart."

"Wow, I thought I was corny." Jacob laughed.

"I'm serious." Her face got straight.

"Ok, ok. How can I do that?" Jacob asked.

"We have to get to know each other," Lila said. "This is some real weird shit."

Jacob suddenly felt like mush. "Yeah... It really is."


	4. Chapter 4

four

Lila thought that she should feel weirder about the entire imprinting situation, but she couldn't. It basically ran in her family. Her dad imprinted on her mom.

Since she got to La Push, her life was spiraling down a toilet. Her dad came down to La Push to talk to it out with her mom. Soon, her dad will move down to La Push from Seattle. Even though her parents will be going through a divorce, her parents will still live together. Lila decided that even if her dad is too move down, she will stay with Quil.

Quil didn't really talk to Jacob much anymore. He felt like Jacob was going to take Lila. Quil wasn't ever home, so Jacob was always with Lila.

Lila and Jacob got to know each other more. Their favorite movies, colors, season, time of day, song. Lila was always a closed book with hundreds of written pages, but now Jacob came and picked up a pen.

"Quil?" Lila asked, walking into his room.

"Hm." Was his short response.

"Stop being mad at me." She said.

"Not mad."

"Ever since Jacob imprinted-"

"That just brought you deep into the problems now. The whole wolves and vampires." Quil said. Lila went over and sat down on his bed next to him.

"I was already in it." Lila said.

"You still have time you know..." Quil muttered.

"Time for what?"

"To get the genes."

"God, if I get the genes, we'll all be one big happy family." Lila fell backwards on the bed.

"Sam said he thinks you're going too change. That's why your dad came too apologize and that's why they've been over so much." Quil said.

She sighed. "I don't want this."

"None of us did, being honest. It's, you know, our duty..."

"Duty." Lila laughed. "Yeah, changing into wolves is one hell of a duty."

* * *

><p>Quil was right. His pack was over the house more and more. Weeks passed and they were there almost every day.<p>

"Hey guys," Embry came in the house, sitting next to Paul.

"Where's baby cousin at?" Paul asked.

"Lila," Jacob corrected.

"She was sleeping." Quil said. Quil got up and went to Lila's room. He switched the light on and saw it to be empty.

"Guys! Lila isn't here!" Quil said, running out of her room.

Jacob stood, "What do you mean she's not here?!"

"Her room is empty!" Quil shouted.

The boys didn't waste any time. They were all outside, running in the woods, on the streets yelling her name.

* * *

><p>"Lila." Sam leaned over her.<p>

"S-sam?" She asked, trying to get up. She was in unbearable pain.

"You changed." He said.

"Where am I? Changed?"

"You're in my home. I found you. You're a wolf now, you went through the change." Sam said.

He helped her up. She was wrapped in a blanket and she could feel the material scrape her bare skin. He directed her towards a mirror.

My god.

Her hair grew. It was long, extremely long and down to her waist. It was just brown now and her eyes were no longer light. They were dark brown. Her arm was now supporting the tattoo that Quil has.

"I'm a wolf." She said.

"A wolf." Sam repeated.

"She should go get dressed." Emily said, walking in with some clothes. Emily directed her towards the bathroom.

Lila dropped the blanket and examined her body. She seemed muscular and toned. She washed her face then started putting clothes on. Emily gave her shorts that showed off her thick, tan thighs and a shirt that had no sleeves that showed off the tattoo. Lila exited the bathroom and heard many voices and alot of screaming.

"Sam! WHERE IS SHE!"

Lila entered the kitchen to where everyone was at. No words were said.

"Lila?" Jacob asked, pushing his way through.

"We got a lady in the pack." Paul said.

"Goddamn." Embry said.

"Sam, why did you-"

"I saw it coming. Even Emily saw it coming." Sam said. "She would've lost and with the bloodsucking shits we've been sensing everywhere, I watched it all happen."

"She looks so grown." Quil said.

"I told you, Quil," Embry said. "She's no baby."

* * *

><p><em><strong>DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW LEAVE QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, REMARKS ANYTHING. <strong>_

_alanark. _


	5. Chapter 5

five

Hours were spent at Sam's house. Everyone was questioning Lila.

Jacob and Lila were now alone, in the middle of the streets, walking. Jacob told hold of Lila's hand.

"We're basically together," He said.

"I hadn't noticed." Lila said.

"I know it's tough, baby." Jacob responded. He stopped walking and brought her into an embrace.

"I've barely been here for two months and I'm a wolf and hugging my soul mate." Lila said into Jacob's chest.

"Well, think about it. It's me." He cockily responded.

"Shut up."

He closed his month and kept her in an embrace. It was almost four am.

"When I first met you," Jacob said. "I was already in love."

"In love?"

"Crazy, I know. There was just something about the way you came out of the car. When you started talking to Quil..." He trailed off.

"God, Jacob. Have you never met a girl?"

"None of them are the one's I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

"In this short period of time, all of this crazy shit has happened." They pulled apart.

"Have you ever been kissed?" Jacob asked, nervously.

"Of course." Lila said.

"How many times?"

"Just one boy. He was my boyfriend for a few months."

"Can I kiss you?" Jacob asked.

"Um. I guess?"

Jacob pulled her back into his arms. He towered over her small frame. He pushed some of her newly developed long hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful." He looked into her eyes and then to her lips. One more time at her eyes. He closed his eyes and slowly pressed his lips onto her's. It was such a magical experience. He never kissed a girl with the lips like Lila. They were full and plump. Soon, their lips danced to the same rhythm. Jacob pulled Lila closer to him. He put his right hand on her hair and softly grasped it. The rhythm became harder and faster before Lila's nails started digging into Jacob's back.

Jacob pulled out for some air before quickly reuniting their lips. After about another 30 seconds he pulled away.

"How's that for a first kiss?" Jacob asked, trying to catch his breath.

Lila laughed. "You're crazy."

"Crazy for you."

* * *

><p>Lila was sleeping until five o'clock the next day. When she woke up, she went and fixed herself a bowl of cereal.<p>

"Quilium." Lila called.

"Lela." Quil said, before walking into the kitchen.

"Have you heard from Jacob?"

He didn't answer.

"Quil."

"He's at Bella's."

"_Bella?" _She said. "What the fuck is a Bella?"

"She's vampire girl. I think he's bringing her over."

"WHY THE HELL IS HE BRINGING OVER ANOTHER GIRL?!"

"Bella's going through a tough break up. With Edward Cullen. Ya know, vampire dude."

"That doesn't mean shit!"

"Calm down. It's time to go Sam's anyways."

* * *

><p>Lila was wearing shorts again. They were dark blue denim with holes. They showed off her thick thighs and her butt that almost a bubble. Her shirt was a blue t-shirt with a little polo man on the top left corner over her breast. Her shoes were Nike Air Force 1's with high Nike socks.<p>

They were all sitting around Sam's living room watching a football game.

"Jacob better hope Baby Cousin doesn't flip." Embry said.

"It's hard to control your temper when you're a new wolf." Sam added.

"I think he is here," Paul laughed. Everyone but Lila made their way to the table.

"Calm down, wolf girl." Paul laughed again.

Lila walked into the room with the table when she heard Jacob's voice.

"Baby!" He said, walking over to her.

She put her hand up. "You stink, don't come near me."

The boys had to suppress their laughter. Lila took a seat next to Embry which was the last seat on the left side.

Jacob nervously took the seat across from her next to Bella.

He cleared his throat. "Bella, this is Lila."

"Hello," Bella said.

She raised an eyebrow.

"She's Quil's cousin." Jacob added.

"And Jacob's imprintee." Paul, Sam, and Embry all said together.

Bella's facial expression changed.

"Yeah..." Jacob said.

Emily came with the food and everyone started eating.

Lila ignored Jacob during the entire dinner. Embry, Paul and Lila were all making jokes. Jacob squinted his eyes at Embry and Lila. Lila looked at Jacob before raising her eyebrow again.

"Well..." Jacob said. "I'm going to take Bella home." They said bye and started walking to the door.

"Stay with Bella!" Lila yelled out the door.

Jacob turned around and looked at Lila. Lila rolled her eyes before slamming the door.


	6. Chapter 6

six

"I'M NOT DOING SHIT! JACOB CAN SUCK MY-"

Quil and Lila were home alone for the twentieth time that day. Lila was wearing white sweats and a cut off blue shirt. Quil was just wearing gym shorts. They were sitting together on the brown couch while Lila flipped through the channels. She finally settled on an episode of 16 & Pregnant.

Quil cut Lila off. "Lila, c'mon. It's been DAYS! He's been coming over and coming over and coming over and you always leave. You ignore his calls, you haven't seen him."

"NO! That's like me going and getting a stupid vampire myself and bringing him to dinner! That girl reeked!" Lila yelled.

"Jacob doesn't have anything for Bella. Why? Because he imprinted on you." Quil said.

"This shit is all a fucking joke. I don't have time for this bullshit. I can't even go to fucking school before of this wolf shit. I don't even look anything close to my other self." Lila responded.

"Lila, Jacob's outside. Just go talk to him..."

Lila rolled her eyes. Quil gave her a look which said, "Do it now or no more food." She groaned loudly before walking outside. The snowy wind was supposed to claw at her toned stomach, but she was a damn wolf.

"Lila." Jacob said, sadly.

"What do you want?"

"You haven't talked to me in days. I miss you. I'm so sorry."

He was wearing a very tight black shirts with dark washed Levi's.

"I don't give a damn."

"Lila, please stop."

"Why?!"

"Because! We're in this together! It's me and you! You and I!"

"Jacob, I would rather beat my head into a cliff before even touching you again."

"Lila. Don't do that." Jacob went to hug her.

In a swift, quick motion, Lila punched Jacob.

"What did you do that for?!"

"Don't TOUCH me! GO TOUCH BELLA!"

"I don't LOVE her. I LOVE YOU!" Jacob shouted.

"Oh, fuck you! You had no damn business being over there. Especially bringing her over!" Lila yelled.

"Lila, STOP!"

"NO! NO! YOU'RE WITH HER SO MUCH!"

"She's going through a break-up! Edward just left!"

"That's NOT your business! YOU'RE WITH ME! YOU IMPRINTED ON ME! YOU DUMBASS!"

"LILA, STOP!"

Lila's arms were shaking.

"I DON'T LIKE BELLA! I-I used too but-"

Lila changed. She shifted. She changed on Jacob. Quil came running out.

"Lila, calm the fuck down!" Quil yelled.

Jacob fell to his knees in front of Lila's wolf body. "Lila," Tears flowing. "I'm sorry. Why did you change on me."

Lila growled and took steps back.

"Lila, calm down! You need to control your self!" Quil yelled. He pulled Lila's tail.

She howled loudly. One other wolf came out of the woods.

_Paul, _Lila thought.

_What's going on, _Paul said.

_Jacob, _Lila responded.

_Harsh, Lila, _Paul thought.

"Lila, baby. Please." Jacob said.

_Don't be so mean, _Paul said, _I know it's hard, but come on. It's Jake. _

_I don't give a - _

Paul cut her off: _You're soulmate. _

Lila huffed before moving closer to Jacob. She put her paw out in front of him. Jacob reached out and touched her. Lila bowed her head before taking her paw away and running into the woods.

* * *

><p>Sam told Lila to keep clothes around in the woods, just in case. Lila went over to one of her clothes and changed back. She put her hair up in a pony tail and put her clothes on. They were denim jeans with a white Polo shirt. She didn't have any shoes.<p>

She screamed. Screamed again. One more time.

Lila decided that Paul was right and walked to Jacob's house.

She knocked on the door.

"Hey, Billy. Is Jacob-" Billy moved out of the way and pointed to Jacob's room.

"Thanks." Lila walked into his room and closed the door.

Jacob turned around and sighed. "Here to turn on me again?"

"Jacob, I didn't-"

"Yeah, I get it." He cut her off.

"I guess I'll go." She said. Before she could turn around, Jacob pulled her to him and crashed his lips onto her's. He pushed her against the wall and raised her so her legs could wrap around his waist. He moved his lips down to her neck, kissing it viciously.

"Jacob." Lila whispered.

Jacob pressed himself into her before slamming her against the wall. Lila wrapped Jacob's shirt around her hand before ripping it off.

Jacob looked at her. He kissed one more hard time before pressing himself into her multiple times, repeatedly.

"You're crazy if you think I'll choose Bella over you." He kissed her again.

"Jacob, ok! I can't take it!"

He started to kiss her neck again. "Baby, this would be so much better with out your clothes on."

* * *

><p>Hey, Dolls. Keep leaving comments, questions, anything. sorry for the short chapters, once the wolves kill the dread head, because they wont know his name, it'll be much longer. Keep reviewing.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

seven

_It stinks, _Lila thought.

_We're searching for a vampire fuckrag, _Paul laughed.

_Fuck you. Ever since I started going on this nightly things I started cussing alot more, _Lila huffed.

_Welcome to de escula de Paul,_ Paul laughed some more.

Lila and Paul went out nightly to see if they even found any scent of a vampire. So far, nothing. Sam was getting so paranoid about the vampires he had a different set of wolves go out each night. No one found a thing.

Lila and Paul shifted back and put clothes on. Paul in regular shorts and Lila in shorts and a teal Polo shirt.

"I'm going to cut that Polo man off of all of your shirts." Paul said once they got to Sam's house. He pushed her into the door and Lila turned around and kicked Paul in his head.

"They're back!" Embry said.

"Where's Jacob?" Lila asked.

"Bella's." Embry responded.

Quil paled. "Lila don't."

Lila didn't say a word. She ran to her house and changed into jeans, kept the teal shirt, Toms and grabbed a USA soccer jacket. She got in her Volvo and drove to Forks. Her anger was boiling inside of her as she passed the treaty line. Lila didn't know where the hell Bella's house was, but she was going to find it.

She could smell the vampire in the air. She was getting closer. Lila pulled to a stop when she saw Bella's red truck. She left the car running and went to the front door. She rang the doorbell. Her heart was pounding. She heard laughing and Jacob was the one to open the door.

"Lila." Jacob's face went emotionless and pale. Bella came to the front door and stopped smiling.

"And what are you doing here?" She asked Jacob.

"Bella asked if I could come over. She-she was crying." Jacob was a horrible liar.

"So, now we're lying?" Lila asked.

"I did invite him." Bella spoke up.

"Who are you to invite my boyfriend to your house?" Lila said.

"I'm going through a tough break up."

"Please. That break up was even before I got here. It's almost the end of February."

"It's hard."

"I bet. Don't you have other friends?" Lila spat.

"No." Jacob said. "That's why I'm here."

"Shut the fuck up." Lila said to him.

"Don't take to Jacob like that!" Bella shouted.

"_You _better shut the fuck up before I tear your insides out." Lila said.

"Don't threaten her." Jacob said sternly.

"Don't fucking defend her Jacob! I'm your girlfriend! It's _you and I _remember?!" Lila yelled.

"Just because he imprinted on you that doesn't mean he has to be with you." Bella said.

Lila laughed before stepping in the house and went to swing on Bella. Jacob pushed Lila out of the house like she was some dog.

"Did you just-"

"Leave." Jacob cut her off.

"You really want to do that, Jacob?" Her arms started to shake.

"Leave." was all he said before he made his way back into Bella's house.

Lila felt tears burning in the back of her eyes. She turned around and was in front of Bella's truck. She kicked Bella's car so hard the back bumper fell off. Bella's alarm went off while Lila walked away.

Jacob came outside to turn it off.

"Don't dare speak to me ever." Lila said before flipping Jacob off. She got back in the Volvo and turned back to La Push.

* * *

><p>She pulled up to her house and turned the car off. She stared into the glistening sky before getting out of the car.<p>

"What happened?" Quil asked.

"He told me to leave so I left." Lila said, walking past Quil and into the house.

"You guys will be fine." Quil said, following her to the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower." Lila shoved Quil out of the way and slammed the bathroom door before locking it. She stripped her clothes off before turning the hot water on and getting in. She sat down on the floor and let the water hit her head and body.

About 45 minutes later, she exited the shower and went into her room. She started playing some piano music on her laptop then turned the light on. She closed her blinds and then went to grab her lotion. She put lotion on her body and then put a tank top and pajama pants on. She took the towel off of her head before tying it in a bun. She walked out to Quil before breaking down in his arms, crying for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>Hey guys. Again, sorry for the short chapters. Keep reviewing.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

eight

Lila couldn't control her tears. Quil even called Embry over because of how bad she was. Embry was holding Lila while Quil was eating chocolate ice cream on the floor.

"Quil, that's for Lila." Embry laughed.

"Ifts so gewd." He said with his mouth full of chocolate ice cream.

Lila was still crying. Her body was shaking and she felt oddly strange. Embry put a blanket over her body before scratching her head. "I thought it was him and I. He said it was." She kept crying.

"He's just in a dumb place. Dumb dumb place." Embry said.

"He's a fuffin dummy." Quil with a full spoonful of ice cream.

"Can you stop eating the ice cream? It's for Lila." Embry threw a pillow at Quil. Quil choked on some ice cream.

"Fuckrag." Quil said, putting the spoon in the ice cream tub. He handed the tub to Embry. Lila sat up wiping her tears and took the tub.

"So, he just told you to leave?" Embry asked.

"Yeah. I went to swing on Bella because she said him imprinting on me didn't mean anything. I wasn't going to shift so I swung. He defended her and told me to leave." Lila said, eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"What a dick." Embry laughed.

"It's not funny. I'm heartbroken." She whispered.

"Lila, it's bound to work out. You guys imprinted on each other." Quil said.

"Imprinting does mean it anything. It's a lame term you use when you feel funny inside." Lila said, eating another spoonful.

"It means so much." Quil responded.

She handed Quil the tub before turning the TV on. There was a marathon of 16 & Pregnant episodes.

"Why is this even a show?" Quil groaned. Quil was laying on a recliner with a pilliow and a blanket and Lila was laying on the loveseat with Embry. They were wrapped in Lila's bed comforter and had some pillows. All the lights were off, only the TV giving the room light.

"What time is it?" Lila asked.

"2:30." Embry responded.

When the episode finished, Quil was snoring and so was Embry. She smiled before snuggling in closer to Embry.

* * *

><p>Dinner was at Sam's house again. Jacob was there. He was wearing a blue shirt with shorts.<p>

Lila came through the door wearing jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and the USA jacket. She didn't have her hair done, it was pinned up.

Jacob didn't say a word at dinner. Neither did Lila. Lila didn't even eat. At the end of dinner, Jacob pulled Lila out of the house.

"Lila, baby."

She didn't say anything.

"Lila, please. I wasn't good and I was wrong and please."

"Jacob, you're royally fucked up. You broke my heart because you were at her house again. You're crazy!" Lila said.

"I am crazy. For you."

"You're fucking insane! This imprinting shit is overrated."

"Don't say that."

"Jacob! Are you on your period?! You're too hormonal."

"I was angry and Bella needed me. She was alone."

"Bella needs someone to fill Edward's space. She's using you. You're not even supposed to be there."

"I was WRONG! I was WRONG! Right after you left, I had to leave. I shifted, I was angry. I'm sorry." He pulled them into the woods and he got on his knees.

"Jacob what are you doing?"

"Forgive me."

"I forgave you when you did it." Her expression was straight and her body emotionless.

"Lila."

"Jacob, there's nothing that you can do to fix it."

"I can fix it. Give me time."

"No."

"Why!"

"Because you don't deserve it!"

"Lila, we love each other! We're part of each other."

"If we were, you wouldn't of done that."

"Lila, please."

"You can't keep fucking up and expect me to forgive you. One time, ok, a second time was no."

"Lila..."

"When you have a sense of mind, let me know." Jacob stood up and held his out.

"Why don't you love me?" He asked.

"Never said I did or didn't."

"You know you do."

"Jacob..."

He kissed her and kissed her and kissed her.

"Get off!" She pushed him off.

"Lila, stop!"

"Jacob, you just need to figure your shit out."

Jacob went to touch her but she walked away.

Why should she even forgive Jacob? This was the second time. She did love him, of course. She imprinted on him. He imprinted on her. It was bound to work out. But, did she want it to work out? Did she really want this? Bella kept getting in the way now, imagine when they get serious.

She was sitting in bed. It was an extremely snowy night. She was wrapped in a blanket. She couldn't even feel the cold but it was ran deep in her bones. Her blood was cold, her eyes lifeless and her skin pale.

God, she needed to eat...

* * *

><p>Keep reviewing. Leave ideas! The pack doesn't know uet but when they find out, something will happen.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

nine

Weeks passed.

It was almost the second week of March and Lila's birthday was on the 10th. 2 Days away. She's only talked to Quil... Well only because he lives with her. Her head and heart hurt so much. She was being deprived of what she wanted most- being with Jacob.

No, when she arrived she thought it was too late to get the genes. She didn't plan on staying in La Push. She didn't plan for Jacob to imprint on her.

Lila didn't want any of this. She can't go back now. All she wanted was her love...

Jacob.

* * *

><p>The next two days passed on fast. It was now the 10th of March. Twelve o'clock. Midnight. She told Quil she'd be back around two or three. She got in her Volvo before driving down to the beach. She parked her car in the lot before turning it off and walking too the cold water. Even though she couldn't feel the cold anymore.<p>

That was another thing that she hated. She couldn't feel cold, she couldn't feel much pain, she was healing fast. Life was about feeling the pain, getting cold and having someone there to warm you up.

Lila was walking barefoot across the shore wearing a navy blue Nike shirt with white Nike blue shorts and Nike 3.0 free runs with her grey bikini underneath. She felt like she was going to soccer practice again. She can't play anymore. She became so fast, people will suspect something.

She was alone for about an hour until she heard footsteps on the sand.

Jacob...

She was sitting in a few feet from the shore in the water when he came to sit next to her. He was also wearing swim trucks. He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Happy birthday." He said softly.

Lila didn't look at him, but stared blankly into the water. "Thanks," She whispered.

"I heard you weren't going on your shifts or coming for the dinners." He softly responded.

"Heard you weren't either."

Their entire conversation was talked in quiet voices.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Ok."

"I've been calling."

"And you've been over many times with Quil and never once came into my room."

"I was scared that you were going to, you know, rip my balls off."

Lila laughed softly. "No, I wouldn't do that."

Her body was wet from the water and sand was decorating itself on her legs.

"Soccer did you well." He raised an eyebrow when he looked at her.

"We're not even together and you're hitting on me. Ha."

"Lila, we are together. We'll always be together." He scooted closer to her and held her hand. "I can't do much, beg and plead for you to forgive me."

"Jacob..."

"Lila, it's been weeks. I've been beating myself up. I haven't talked to Bella... I don't plan too. You're so much more important than that." The moon was the only light they had.

"Jacob, stop. Please. I haven't eaten in weeks, barely slept. I'm weak right now."

"Lila. Why haven't you been eating? You know you have too."

"I'm weak."

"Why are you here?"

"Alone time for my birthday."

"You've had enough alone time."

"I don't feel good." Lila said, trying to stand up. She had sand all over her butt and legs. Quickly, Lila ran to the woods and vomited. Jacob ran right to her.

"Lila, let's take you to a doctor."

"HA! I don't need a doctor!" She wobbled in the way back to the water.

"Lila, baby. I'm worried. NO! LILA!" He ran to her as her limp body laid on sandy floor. He heard no pulse or heart beat.

* * *

><p>Jacob kept pacing in the waiting room. Quil was shaking his leg in one of the chairs, Embry was drinking water, Paul sitting with his head in his hands, Sam was holding Emily's hand staring at Jacob.<p>

"Why aren't the doctors coming out yet?" Jacob said.

"Testing." Sam said.

"My cousin." Quil sniffled before wiping his eyes.

Jacob stopped pacing when he saw her doctor come out.

All he saw was the doctor shaking his head before Jacob feel into a chair with his head in his hands and tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Leave reviews! Tell me what you guys think is going to happen! :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

ten

Jacob didn't leave the hospital. He stayed every day and every night. He barely even showered. He would sleep on the couch, talk to Lila, watch TV, bring Lila flowers from the gift shop.

Quil came every day from six AM to six PM with Embry. Sam came around 5 PM and left around 12 AM.

One night, Jacob brought a chair over to Lila's bed side. He sighed. "Lila. What are you doing? Why are you doing this? You should've been eating. Should've been taking care of yourself. You can't leave me. I will literally die without you." He held her hand and it was cold. So cold that it ran deep into his bones.

Her doctor came in. It was around 1 AM. "Still here, Jacob?"

"Yes, I can't leave."

"I understand. Her results came back. I thought I could personally bring them to just you." The doctor opened the files.

"Well?" Jacob asked.

"She's, uh... Well. Alive. She's alive." The doctor said. "We found a pulse. It's weak."

"Why?"

"It could be that she's just not eating. She is missing out on the nutrition and protiens and all the other carbon based molecules that are needed to survive. We're feeding her to a tube and that's why we can hear the pulse."

"So, the pulse just magically came back?"

"It was always there, Jacob. Lila was never going to die."

* * *

><p>Jacob couldn't been in the room anymore because doctors and nurses were coming out of Lila's room. Everyone came at the same time and were sitting eating snacks from the vending machine.<p>

The doctor came out of Lila's room and didn't turn to the waiting room. Rather, a nurse came out with Lila with a wheelchair and an IV still hooked up to her. Her skin was pale, her eyes dark, and she was shaky.

"I'm going to leave her here." The nurse said. "If you want, you guys can take her back to the room." The nurse left when everyone said ok.

Everyone crowded around the wheelchair kissing her, hugging her.

"Lila." Sam said. "What really happened?"

"The, uh, night before my birthday I went out by myself. Around 8pm when you guys were at dinner. I found the vampire."

"It didn't bite you, right?" Quil asked.

"No, no. I wouldn't be in this hospital if he did."

"He?" Embry asked.

"He has dreads. He stinks and he's ugly. He tried to bite me but he missed. He scratched me down my back. That's why at the beach I didn't take my shirt off. I lost alot of blood." Lila explained.

"I'll rip him apart." Jacob said.

"No." Lila said. "We're going to get him and I will kill him. I'll come back with his head."

"5 bucks you don't decapitate him." Embry held out his hand. Every laughed when Lila shook Embry's hand.

* * *

><p>Jacob watched as Quil was helping Lila out of the hospital the next day. She wasn't in the wheelchair, she could walk, but she needed help. The drive was quick to Quil's house.<p>

Quil went to the Pharmacy to get her medicine even though she didn't need it. Lila and Jacob were sitting in Lila's room with the door closed.

"Why didn't they see your scratches?" Jacob asked.

"Well, they were almost healed. They just tied the hospital gown around my neck because when I woke it was helped me get dressed before leaving."

"They didn't see them at all? Not even the nurse?"

"Well, she asked if something was wrong and I told her it was a bad fall from jumping from cliffs. She believed it." Lila and Jacob laughed.

"Can I see?" Jacob asked softly when they got quiet. Lila turned around on her knees and took of her shirt. Her back was bare expect for the strap from her bra.

Jacob got on his knees behind her and started tracing her scars. "What does it look like when you're a wolf?"

"Bald spots."

They laughed.

Jacob leaned down and kissed each of her scar before going up and kissing her neck. "I vow to rip the vampire whoever did this limb from limb. Dread by dread, shred from shred." Jacob said before Lila turned around and they were now facing each other.

She smiled before running her hands through Jacob's scruffy hair. "Oh no."

"Lady says no?"

"Lady says that she's going to do that."

"God, I can imagine you in wolf form with a vampire's head in your mouth. Ugh. So hot." He started kissing her neck. She still was only in her bra.

Lila moaned a bit before laughing as he nibbled on her neck. "God, Jacob, I missed you."

"Never again." Jacob said. "God I was so dumb. Almost lost you." He brought her into an embrace. "I love you. I swear to god, above in the sky, to the last galaxy. I love you."

Lila didn't respond. She sat in his embrace for a while. "I-I love you too."

"I was a fool and you almost died." Jacob buried his face into her neck.

"It's fixed. I'm ok."

"I can tell you're not. You're still not eating and these scars, they'll go away, but this is just totally unacceptable." Jacob said. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head so his eyes met hers. "I will never ever hurt you."

* * *

><p>Leave reviews! Drop some ideas? (:<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

eleven

After a hard long fight, Sam convinced Lila that she needed to go talk to Bella. Since the dirty dread head is after her, she should tell Bella what happened. Jacob was told to stay at Sam's house.

Lila was wearing her USA soccer jacket, a white polo shirt, regular jeans, and red Toms. She took her time to drive to Bella's house. Was she really about to do this? She could care less about Bella. But, that's why the wolves are there. Because of the Cullens.

The Cullens weren't even there anymore.

Lila started to feel bad. When Lila and her first boyfriend broke up, she was devastated. She couldn't sleep, she was always crying. But, she had Jacob now and that wasn't important. Then it hit Lila. Bella and Edward were soul mates. Lila and Jacob were soul mates. Lila would be crushed, she would be irrevocably devastated.

Lila pulled into Bella's driveway before turning her car off. It was a bit snowy outside. She sighed before getting out of the car and walking to Bella's front door. She knocked on the door.

Bella's feet padded across her floors before she opened the door. Bella looked pale and alone...

"Lila?" She asked.

"Bella, um. Can I come in?" Lila asked.

"Sure." Bella directed her to the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"There's a dread head vampire after you. Almost lost my life trying to kill him."

Bella gasped. "Laurent. He's here?"

"I have scars running down my back from the nails on him."

"I bet Jacob was devastated!"

"He was. But I will personally bring back his head."

"I'm sorry," Bella said. "You know..."

"Uh, yeah. Me too. Just... I have a horrible temper."

"I understand..."

"Well, I guess I should get going." Lila said.

They said goodbye and awkwardly hugged before Lila got back in her car. She pulled out of the driveway and turned back to La Push.

* * *

><p>Lila pulled up to Sam's house and saw the boys with a new boy that she had never seen. Lila got out of the car before the new boy came running to her and picked her up before spinning her around.<p>

"Who are you?!" Lila yelled as she was being spun around.

"I, Baby Cousin," the boy put her down and bowed. "Am Jared. I'm part of the pack. I was just on vacation with my mom. As I hear, you're a wolf too and Jacob's imprintee."

"Well, Jared. Don't do that."

"Heard you had a temper on you too."

"I do. And don't call me baby cousin." Lila pushed Jared off.

"Yeah, only I can do that." Embry pulled Lila and spun her around too.

Quil snatched her. "She's my blood." He kissed Lila on her cheek before spinning her around into Jacob.

"Was this rehearsed?" Lila asked, breathlessly.

It was like out of a movie. When the girl is being spun and spun and falls into the man's arms. Jacob leaned in and kissed her which owned a groan from the boys.

"You guys suck!" Embry yelled.

"I'm nauseous." Jared gagged. "Just got back and-" He made vomiting noises.

Lila laughed as they pulled away. "You're just mad because I'm getting some." Jacob said.

Lila pinched Jacob. "You haven't gotten anything but a make out session."

The boys all said: "oooooooooooh."

Lila stood up straight before kissing Jacob one more time and walking into the house.

"Should of never went on my vacation." Jared sighed.

"It's not like you were going to get her." Quil said.

"Yeah," Embry added. "Barely let Jacob have her."

"And she's the love of my life so imagine that." Jacob sighed lovingly.

"So what happened about Bella love?" Jared asked.

"Don't mention that around Lila." Jacob said quickly.

"You mean she doesn't know?" He asked again.

"HA! Lila knows all about that!" Embry said. "Almost killed them both."

"Shut up. Imprinting is way harder than you guys thought." Jacob said.

"Do you not see what girl you have?" Jared sighed. "Lila is like super hot. I'm sorry Jacob. But, I would do crazy things to her."

"Hey fuckrag. That's my cousin." Quil added.

"My girlfriend too. So, ya know, don't get yourself killed." Jacob added.

The boys shared a long laugh.

* * *

><p>"We're going to have to kill him soon, huh, Sam?" Lila asked.<p>

"Yes, yes we are."

Lila was sitting on a counter eating Frosted Flakes out of the box and Sam was leaning against the counter.

"I'm going to kill him," Lila said.

"Lila."

"No! I almost died."

"I'm the Alpha."

"I'm the only girl. What I say goes." Lila said.

Sam didn't come back because he knew that she was being honest.

"I'm not even sure I want you out in the woods. Let alone killing a vampire." Sam said.

"Sam. I'm not going to be demeaned because I'm a girl and because I almost died."

Sam raised his eyebrow.

"Ok, ok, ok. That, you know, sounded dumb. BUT! I'm one of the best."

"Getting cocky. You're a little Paul."

"No! Don't compare me to him. I am Lila. I'm a girl and I'm the best."

"Sure." Sam laughed when Lila threw the Frosted Flakes at him. "Get a broom and pick this up."

"I hate you." She said as she started to sweep up the flakes.

* * *

><p>Jacob and Lila were in Lila's room. Jacob lying on her bed and Lila was putting clothes away.<p>

"Your back looks better." He said.

"I guess."

"So... How did-"

"Fine. I told her. Then I apologized. But, what's mine is mine." She put her last pair of shorts on a hanger before putting it in her closet. Lila closed her closet doors before going to lay by Jacob. They were both, now, laying on their sides looking at each other.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. "I'm so lucky."

"Imagine if I didn't move here. I wasn't supposed to stay here."

"But. Everything happens for a reason." He pulled her to him before kissing her and lying with his leg over hers.

Everything happens for a reason.

Lila contemplated what Jacob said for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Reviews! Pwease.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

twelve

Ever since Lila became a wolf, her temper hasn't been the easiest thing to control. Especially when it came to Jacob.

Now, she was looking for revenge to the dread head. It was time.

She was the first wolf to enter the clearing. Sam right behind her.

The dread head looked amazingly shocked. Lila growled before chasing after him. Sam and the rest were right on her tail, but she was faster. Sam got hit and Lila dodged the hit and went straight to his head.

The dreadhead was fast but Lila was faster. She put her paw on his torso and soon her mouth was ripping and tearing the vampires cold cinder block skin.

With one last pull and tear, the head be came her's. Sam and Embry pulled the arms, Jared pulled the the torso and Quil pulled the legs.

Lila growled one last time before running away with the head in her mouth.

* * *

><p>Lila was the last one to enter the house. She had the dread head's head in her hand.<p>

Bella was there. Lila was confused on how Bella didn't know that they were the wolves she saw. She has the imprinting shit on right though.

"Looks like Embry owns Lila five bucks." Jared said, throwing a muffin at Embry.

"Stop wasting our muffins." Sam said, hitting Jared's head.

"Can you get the head out of here?" Emily asked.

Lila was emotionless. She went outside, dug a hole, and threw the head in before covering it up.

* * *

><p>It was going to be very hard for Jacob to explain to Lila what he was doing. He just wanted to protect Bella. Just wanted to keep her safe.<p>

Jacob had tried to keep Bella in Forks. The one girlie Cullen came back, told her Edward was trying to kill himself and then she was gone.

Jacob was angry, he was hurt. All he ever wanted to do was protect her.

When Lila's finds out, she'll go crazy. The way she felt about Jacob now was nothing to mess around with. They're soul mates. There was just something missing with Lila. Everything all happened so fast. It was mere months and everything happened so fast. He was so tied up with Bella and loving her and trying to keep her safe. He imprinted on Lila and Lila on him.

It just didn't feel right to him.

Jacob walked back to Sam's house. No one was talking. Quil had his head in his hands.

"Where's Lila?" Jacob asked.

"She ran away." Embry said.

"What-what do you mean she ran away?" Jacob asked.

"SHE FUCKING LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU!" Quil shouted. "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY SHE LEFT."

"God, Jacob. Get a clue, man. Lila can't be running around alone! What if she gets bit?" Embry asked.

"She won't change." Jacob said.

"Jacob, Lila isn't a fully developed wolf. If she gets bit, she will change. She will become the enemy." Sam added.

"MY COUSIN ISN'T AN ENEMY!"

"If she is to get bit, she will become one. She will be taken in by the Cullens. She won't be one of us." Sam said.

"But, she's a wolf." Embry said.

"She's not like us. She's the youngest we have right now. She gets bit, she changes." Sam responded.

"This doesn't make any sense." Jacob said.

"Jacob." Sam's voice was stern. "If she gets bit, she will no longer be one of us. She will be immortal."

"Will he, like, unimprint on her?" Embry asked.

"No. They're going to forever be soul mates. But. The treaty." Sam said.

"That fucking treaty." Quil groaned.

"So, if she gets bit, she becomes a Cullen?" Embry asked.

"If they find her and take her in." Sam said.

"She can't become one of them." Jacob whispered.

"She can and she will."

* * *

><p>Leave reviews guys. sorry for the short chapter but leave reviews<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

thirteen

It didn't make any sense. This wasn't in any of the tribe's histories. It was all too confusing. He didn't know what to do. The Cullens were gone and Jacob was frantically looking for Lila with the rest of the back. They were in human form.

"Sam, this wasn't in any of the histories." Embry said.

"This is something that they left untold. There's no reason to tell anyone this."

"My cousin is out here Sam. What if she gets bit. It's been days!" Quil had been an unstable mess. He wasn't eating nor was he sleeping. They'd been out night after night since she's been gone.

"She can't get bit. This doesn't make any sense." Jacob said.

"Why haven't we've been told this?" Jared asked.

"Boys, stay calm."

Quil screamed.

They're Lila was standing, her eyes red and blood dripping down her mouth.

Jacob woke up.

He woke up in a panic and sweat. All he remembered was killing the dread head.

Lila came in through the door with a bottle of water in her hand. "You ok?" She asked. She took a sip of the water before climbing into bed next to Jacob.

"Lila? You didn't run away." He pulled her to a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry." He kissed her neck, cheek, and then lips.

"You passed out after we killed Mr. Dread head. Jacob, what's wrong. You're disgustingly sweaty." She pulled away and threw him a towel.

"I had a dream you ran away because of me and you- you turned into a vampire." He wiped himself in a towel.

"You idiot. You know I can't change to that shit." Lila laughed. Quil and Embry walked in.

"What's happenin' fuckers?" Embry said sitting on the edge if the bed.

"Jacob had a dream that I turned into a vampire." Embry, Quil and Lila started to laugh.

"I almost died, ok. I almost died." Jacob said.

"I'm sure." Embry was still laughing.

"Me? A vampire? God, I must be a sexy ass vampire." Lila sighed.

Embry and Quil groaned before leaving the room.

"Lila, I can't imagine a world with out you." He kissed her.

"It was a dream, Jacob."

"It felt so real."

"I'm here and even though you send me off the wall, I'm not leaving." She hugged him. "You're stuck with me forever."

Lila had Paul pressed against the wall with her elbow on his throat. "Listen here, Paul, you even dare to pull me by my tail, ever again, I will murder you."

Paul started to cough as Lila pressed in deeper. Lila laughed before slapping Paul and running behind Sam.

"You guys are such kids." Sam rolled his eyes.

"I just turned 17, Paul's like 87." Lila said. Everyone laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Lila is soooooooooo funny." Paul sarcastically said.

"Eat dick." Lila threw a cup at him.

"Can you two stop destroying Emily's house?" Quil asked. He had his leg propped up on the table and was leaning back on his chair.

Paul kicked one of Quil's chair's leg in and Quil landed straight on his butt.

Emily, then walked in with new groceries, before dropping the bags. "MY HOUSE!"

Paul, Quil and Lila had to clean up the mess. The whole while they were pushing, punching and kicking each other around.

"This is all your fault Paul." Lila said.

"You threw the cup." Paul responded.

"But you pulled my tail and broke Quil's chair."

"Those were dark times."

"It was ten minutes ago." Quil looked at Paul with a dumb look. They finished cleaning up and saw Sam standing on the porch.

"Harry Clearwater is dead."

After Bella left with Alice Cullen, Jacob went to Harry's house. Lila was holding Seth Clearwater as he sobbed about his dad.

"Bella left." Jacob announced.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"To get Edward. Somewhere in Italy."

Sam looked at Jacob's face and didn't press on the conversation.

Lila felt terrible for baby Seth. Seth was like Lila's little baby brother. She loved the Clearwaters. Now, that Harry was gone because of a vampire, it made Lila despise them even more...

Jacob left when Lila walked out of the door. She was standing in front of her Volvo.

"Where were you?" Lila asked.

"B-bella's. She left... To go find Edward."

"Oh?"

"She went cliff diving and almost died. I saved her, I drove her back home and her vampire friend was there. She thought she was dead."

"Ah."

"Edward called, told him Charlie was arranging a funeral. He thought it was for Bella."

Lila looked at Jacob. "Are you that dense headed?! Why didn't you just give Bella the phone!"

Jacob didn't answer. Lila scoffed.

"Lila don't."

"Not mad. Stop trying to mess up their relationship."

"Baby, I'm not."

"If she wants to become a vampire, let her become a vampire." Lila said. "If that's her choice, then let her be."

He hugged Lila. "I imprinted on you, Lila. You're the one who is holding me down now. From now, till forever."

l-

Almost had you guys there. Almost had you guys. Anyways, leave reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"span style="max-height: 999999px; text-decoration: underline;"fourteen/span/p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Lila hadn't slept much since she killed the dread head. Jacob always slept in Lila's bed since it happened. She would watch Jacob sleep peacefully. The way he breathed, or scratched his face unknowingly. She was in love. She was completely in love with him. She'd barely been here for 3 months and she was in love.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She loved that she became everything she became. Despite, changing into a wolf every day, she loved waking up to Jacob and fighting with Paul and fighting with Embry for the last muffin. Or how Jared would tickle her feet when she was napping. Or how Quil and her's bond became inseparable. She loved the boys.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jacob stirred before yawning. His eyes opened and he turned to Lila. "How long have you been awake?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Since I decapitated the dread head."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jacob put his arms around Lila's waist before scooting closer to her. "You did what was right, Lila."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She knew it was right. It was the first vampire she had ever encountered and she killed him.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""What's wrong?" He asked.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Nothing. I-just- keep replaying how angry I was." She said.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You were actually very angry." He laughed. "But, what's really wrong?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I have to go to Hawaii."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jacob's facial expression changed. "For?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""My cousin's getting married. My parents are already there. I leave tomorrow."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jacob got out of the bed. "Well, I should go with you."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No. You can't."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why the hell not?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It's for family only."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Is Quil going?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh." Jacob sat down on the swivel chair by her desk. "Is that why you have all these heels and dresses out?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I thought you didn't dress like that."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I don't."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Then, why are these here?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Because."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He raised an eyebrow.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""My dad's family is extremely rich." She laughed. "Quil's only coming because his mom is going to be there with my mom."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Rich?" Jacob asked.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""My dad gets paid 34.7 million a year."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Whoa."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Lila laughed. "I don't flaunt it."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""With these Chanel bags and leather jackets with a price tag of $6,099, I'm sure."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm not a spoiled brat."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You're spoiled. Not a brat." Jacob said, going to pick up one of her pants. "Hmm."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Is there a problem?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hawaii?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She nodded. "I have to go." She got up and hugged him.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why didn't you tell me sooner?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I don't know. I wasn't going to go until I got a call that my parents were there. That was a couple days ago."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He sighed. "For how long?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""The wedding is on Saturday and it's Thursday today. So, I'll be back by Monday or Tuesday." He hugged her tight.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You're going to be so far." He sighed into her neck.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I know, Jacob. I know."p  
>hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background-color: #cbcbcb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)); color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Jacob didn't come see Lila or Quil off at the airport. Quil sighed and pulled Lila along through security and then through the tunnel to the plane. Their tickets were coach and they were seated in the first row in the middle of the plane.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Why didn't your mom come?" Lila asked.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""She burned her ticket." Quil said, casually reading the news paper.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""She-she what?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""She had a bunch of candles in her room and one was a tiny one and she accidentally put her invitation with the ticket there and kabloosh." Quil said. "Ticket was gone."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I would've bought her another one." Lila responded.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Keyword: accidentally." Quil laughed.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh." Lila joined him.p  
>hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background-color: #cbcbcb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)); color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"About three hours into the flight, Quil fell asleep. Lila still couldn't sleep. Especially, now that Jacob didn't come see her off. She woke up and he wasn't in her bed or even in the house.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It just wasn't fair to her. In these mere months, Lila had been through the whole Bella situation.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Bella.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Lila shook Quil. "Quil?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Quil opened his eyes slowly then looked at Lila. "What?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Do you think Bella came back from Italy?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Quil sighed. "I think so."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You knew?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He nodded.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""God, Quil. Really?" She laid back.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You need to stay calm. Especially that you're going to be around these people."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Lila rolled her eyes before sighing and soon falling asleep.p  
>hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background-color: #cbcbcb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)); color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Once they arrived in Hawaii, there was a man in a black suit with a paper in his hands saying "Lila D." She introduced her self to man before being escorted to the car and then been driven to the island estate her family owned.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It got bigger than the last time I was here." Lila said, looking out the window.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Bigger? This is an island. A private island." Quil said, pointing out the window.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well-"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hush, Lila. Just hush."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Once the driver opened their doors and unloaded their bags and drove off, Lila groaned.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Did I really just come here?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes, you did." Quil started rolling his luggage to the front door.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The door opened and revealed Lila's crazy and dysfunctional family. She gulped before following Quil into the mansion. Quil seemed so fascinated by the chandeliers or marble floors.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Quil was greeted by all the men.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Lila!" Her cousins came running to her.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hi!" She said hugging them all at once. "Where's Lena?"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Lena was the one getting married. She was twenty-two with a little baby boy from her future husband.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Up stairs." Her baby cousin who was seven and named Mikey said.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Lila smiled before walking upstairs with her two female cousins following behind her. She walked down the hall and to the left to the sixth bedroom and opened the door.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""LILA!" Lena yelled running across the room before hugging Lila tight. "It's been so long!"p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes, it has." She hugged Lena back. Lena looked much how Lila looked before she was a wolf.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You've changed. Your hair is long and your eyes aren't green!" Lena said.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""See, I told you see changed." Her second youngest cousin, who was thirteen named Gina, hit her older sister.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Gina's sister was named Paula and she was eighteen. "It's age." Paula said.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I'm younger than you." Lila responded.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""By a year and one month. My birthday is February 10th." Paula added.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Little Mikey walked through the door. Mikey's really name was Michael and he was Lena's brother.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I got Lila a birthday present!" Mikey ran over to Lila with a tiny box.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Lila picked Mikey up and sat on the bed. "Open it for me."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He opened it and it was diamond earrings. "Oh, guys."p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Everyone has a matching pair." Gina said, showing her's.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Lila put them on before giving Mikey a kiss.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""So, Lila. Heard you stay in a reservation called La Push now." Paula said.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Any hot boys?" Lena asked.p  
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Lila laughed. "Actually..."p  
>hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background-color: #cbcbcb; background-image: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)); color: #000000; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" noshade="noshade" size="1"   
>p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"GUYS. I wanted to you know take spin because so many of the months passed without much of the wolves so I decided why not mix it up. Leave reviews guys, I'm losing motivation.p 


	15. Chapter 15

fifteen

Lila told them how she met Jacob. She told them how she was in love within months. She left out all of the wolf details. They only people in Hawaii who knew about the wolves was her parents and her dad's parents. Everyone else was left in the dark.

"Do you have a picture?" Paula asked.

Lila dug her black Chanel bag and got her wallet. Underneath the money, she got her one and only picture of her and Jacob. Emily asked them to pose for a picture after one of the nightly shifts. Lila was wearing a Nike sports bra with Nike sweat pants and Jacob was shirtless with jean shorts.

She handed the picture to Paula who's jaw dropped. "That is not Jacob."

"My god! Is he on steroids?!" Gina said.

"I just wanna touch his chest." Lena sighed.

Lila snatched the photo back. "He's taken, ladies." She put the photo back in her wallet.

"Have you seen your dad?" Lena asked. She was sitting on her vanity chair in a silk robe.

"Is he here?" Lila asked.

"Kitchen."

Lila nodded, grabbed her bag before walking out the room and down to the kitchen. Her dad was sipping on a beer and her mom on coffee. Lila's grandparents were washing dishes.

"Lila! Awe my baby, you're so beautiful." Her grandma walked over to her and hugged her tight. "You joined the pack."

"Congratulations." Her grandfather said before kissing her forehead.

Lila smiled before sitting on one of the high top chairs in front of the marble island.

"Hello Lila." Her mom reached over and touched her hand.

"Mom."

"I want to apologize for what I've done." Her dad spoke up. "For not accepting you when you didn't have the genes. Now, you do have the genes and I heard you killed a vampire."

Lila raised her eye brows. "Ok."

"Your mother and I have decided to move here to Hawaii, to stay with the family." Her dad said.

"So, no divorce?" Lila asked.

"No."

* * *

><p>Friday night flew by. Lila ate dinner and quickly fell asleep.<p>

It was about twelve in the afternoon when the woke her up for the two o'clock wedding.

"Start getting ready." Her mother said.

Lila sat up in the king bed she had to herself and looked into her room.

Her room was white and had a walk-in-closet and a bathroom. Her bed had a four post headboard with gold linen spreading around it.

She missed her blue bed and waking up to Jacob.

Jacob.

She quickly got out of bed and ran to the phone. She called Jacob.

"Hello?"

"Jacob?"

"Lila! Oh, hey. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"How is it?"

"Horrible."

"Awe, I'm sorry."

"Listen, I want to talk to you real quick," Lila said.

"About Bella. Baby, she came back. I had to see if she was human or not."

Lila sniffled.

"Lila, are you crying?"

"I just want this Bella thing to be over."

"You know how I feel, Lila. You & I forever."

"LILA, GET READY!" Paula yelled.

"Who's that?" Jacob asked.

"My cousin." Lila sighed. "I have to go."

"Call me tonight?"

"I'll try."

"Love you."

Lila whispered it back before hanging up. She went into the bathroom and got in the shower. The shower interior was tile and had a rainfall in it. She wasted another thirty minutes in the shower before getting out.

She started getting ready in her black bra and underwear covered with a robe when Quil came in.

"Bella's human." Quil said.

"Not for long." She responded. She was curling her hair into big curls.

"This is different." He pulled her hair.

"Quil!"

"I'm used to you wearing sneakers." He picked up her white pumps.

"It's a wedding."

"That's true." Quil sat down on her counter.

"This house is something else. I miss home."

"I do too, Lila."

She finished her hair then started her make up.

"Gross." He laughed.

Lila was finishing her lipstick. "Can you not?"

He laughed again before kissing her head and going to get dressed himself.

Lila took one last look in the mirror before stripping her robe and slipping into her long, strapless royal blue dress.

* * *

><p>Quil fell asleep during the ceremony and Lila almost did too.<p>

The reception area was set up around the backyard. It was an island, so why not?

Quil and Lila were sitting by each other during the reception.

"I just want food." Lila groaned.

"Stop being so fucking fat." Quil said, sipping from his champagne glass filled with water.

"Wait until we get back to La Push." Lila slapped Quil on the back making him choke on his water.

* * *

><p>Lila dreaded the entire wedding. She came all of this way to come to a wedding the she didn't even enjoy. Quil was dancing with other girls to see if he...imprinted?<p>

She left the wedding around one in the morning before going back up to her room. Mikey followed her up.

"Lila?" Mikey slid through her door.

Lila was in a sports bra and sweatpants when she turned to Mikey.

"Mikey? What are you doing?" She down in her bed and opened her arms for him.

He had no problem climbing into her arms.

"Are you going to marry Jacob?"

She laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Well. You said you're in love with Jacob. And if you marry him, you're never going to come back. You already missed four of my birthday parties." Mikey hugged her tighter.

"Oh, Mikey." She kissed his head. "I'm not going to marry now. But, I will end up marrying Jacob."

"I miss you, Lila." He sniffled her in stomach.

"I'm here, Mikey."

"You leave tomorrow night."

She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Can I sleep with you?"

Lila said yes and watched as Mikey got comfortable in her bed. She rubbed her eyes before climbing into the bed next to him.

* * *

><p>Not much happens in Hawaii but wait till we get back to La Push! Review?(: for motivation?:(<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

sixteen

The flight back seem to drag on and on. It was two in the morning when they landed back in Forks and got to Lila's Volvo.

"Are you ok?" Quil asked.

"My baby cousin broke down on my lap because he didn't want me to leave. I feel horrible." Lila put the keys in the ignition.

"You're family is here waiting for you in La Push. The real family." Quil patted her head before leaning the seat. "Wake me up when we get home."

Lila sighed before reversing the car and making her way back to La Push. It was about a forty-five minute drive back. She drove twenty miles over the speed limit in a rush to get home.

She shook Quil and told him they were home. Once she turned off the car, the pack came running out of their house whooping and yelling.

Quil groaned. "Don't you guys have homes?"

"We do." Lila looked up from the car door when she heard Jacob speak. Jacob ran over to Lila before picking her up in his arms.

The rest of the pack joined Quil inside the house.

"I missed you so much." Jacob said. Lila was now pushed against the car door with Jacob leaning in front of her. His right arm was on the right side of her head, locking her tight in the middle.

"I missed you too."

He kissed her cheek. "You never called me back."

"Mikey and I fell asleep together."

"Who?" Jacob's hand went into a fist.

"My seven year old cousin." Lila raised her right eyebrow.

Jacob smiled shyly before laughing. "Just making sure you're mine."

"Always will be."

* * *

><p>The boys went out together to do god-knows-what. Lila was looking through her old school yearbooks. She picked up her freshman yearbook and sat on her bed. She flipped through the book and one note caught her eye.<p>

_Lila._

_Together forever. I love you so much and this summer is going to be great. _

Lila sighed. It was the note from her ex-boyfriend. Lila loved him so much. During the summer, he went to Texas and met this girl that "captured his attention." She was so nice and down-to-earth. She had a boyfriend herself, but that really doesn't stop much people. Lila remembered being so angry and so hurt. She remembered how they broke up and how hard it was for her at school. She entered a state of depression which was a main reason why she is the person she is today.

Her world felt completely empty. She knew the boy since 6th grade and it was everything she could've ever asked for. Lila was with Jacob now. She felt whole with him. Everything happened way to fast. She closed the yearbook before setting it down on her floor.

* * *

><p>The boys left about an hour after Lila came back and it's three in the afternoon the next day. Lila's doorbell rang.<p>

She was wearing Spain's national soccer team shorts with a white adidas shirt. Lila walked over to the door, opened it, gasped.

Lila's four cousins stood at the door opening. Paula was carrying a sleeping Mikey, Gina had a suitcase in each hand and Lena too.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Lila asked.

"Well, we thought we could come to Washington and spend some time here." Lena said.

"Lena you just got married!"

"Landon's unpacking his things from the car." Lena responded.

"We've done everything in Hawaii. Mikey really misses you." Gina said.

"You guys shouldn't of came. You guys can't stay here." Lila said, pushing them away from the doorway.

"C'mon Lila!" Paula said. "It's only us. We'll stay at a hotel."

"There's no 5-star hotels here in La Push." Lila shot.

"We don't care." Lena said.

Landon came from around the Mercedes SUV they had flown from Hawaii.

"We'll stay in hotel, Lila. We want to meet your friends here and stuff." Paula said.

Lila raised her eyebrows.

"Can you drive us to the hotel?" Landon asked.

"How am I supposed to get back?" Lila said.

"Call a Taxi."

* * *

><p>Lila changed to a Spain jersey and jeans with black boots and a Spain jacket with her hair in a bun and got into the front seat of the Mercedes. She put the keys in the ignition and turned the air on.<p>

She started to drive to the nearest hotel.

"Is Mikey still sleeping?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's super tired." Paula said.

"Ooh."

The nicest and nearest hotel was a Hilton that was about $675 a night. Lila told them and they said that that's fine.

"How long are you guys staying?"

"For a week, if we stay for more, we'll add it."

She drove up to the front doors where a butler opened her door. Landon and she went to pay for the room. She got 5 keys, just in case.

"It's on the 10th floor. Room 1230." Lila handed a key to Landon, Paula, Gina and Lena.

"Thanks Lila. Come meet us in the morning."

Lila nodded before going off.

* * *

><p>Lila entered her house with Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, and Jacob with literally ten pizzas on the table.<p>

"Lila!"

"What's up Baby Cousin."

"Hey baby."

Lila greeted them all.

"My cousins came in from Hawaii." Lila sighed.

"Who?" Quil asked.

"Paula, Gina, Mikey, Lena and Landon."

"Ouch." Quil said.

"Why ouch?" Embry asked.

"Those are rich people, they're weird." Quil shivered.

"Oh, here." Lila took a wad of money which contained almost ten grand. She dropped it on the table. "Get some shirts."

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

seventeen

Lila and Jacob were the only ones in the house. Lila was sitting in the counter drinking Gatorade while Jacob was looking through the pantry.

"I guess we ate all of your food." Jacob said, closing the pantry door.

"Yeah," She took a sip. "Guess I'll have to go grocery shopping."

"Wanna go now?"

Lila looked at the clock on the oven that read 8:11.

"Where?" She asked.

"There's a Publix about twenty minutes from here."

* * *

><p>Lila and Jacob drove to the Publix. Lila was wearing black boots, denim skinny jeans with a white button up shirt. Jacob was dressed in Levi's and a black t-shirt.<p>

They walked into Publix.

"So, babe. Now that you have so much money, can we buy a lot of food?" Jacob said, grabbing a cart.

They started down the first aisle which was at the meats and fish and poultry.

"I guess."

Jacob squeezed Lila before kissing her. He went around with the cart and started with the poultry. He got almost ten packages of wings, breasts, and tenders. He got ground beef, shrimp, crabs.

"Ok, next aisle." He said, putting everything he got in the first aisle in the cart.

The next one was grains. Pasta, rice, soup.

"Lila, you can cook right?"

"Of course."

"Great." He got a variety of pastas, pasta sauces, along with some soup and rices.

Onto the next, was cereals, with granola, and other pastry treats.

Jacob grabbed Cap'n Crunvh, Cocoa Krispies, Lucky Charms. He got granola bars and pop tarts.

"You seem so happy getting food." Lila said, stopping to get cheese and bacon.

"How can you not be happy?" He added cake mixes, icings, then chips with dips and ice creams, milk, coffee with creamer, butter, Fiji water, Gatorade, then doughnuts, with cooking spices, then to vegetables, with fruits and all.

"Jacob, we have almost three carts full." Lila laughed.

* * *

><p>After paying close to $600 on food, they started putting the groceries away. Once Lila put the last pasta away, she leaned against the counter. She was only wearing a undershirt and jeans now.<p>

Lila and Jacob were in silence before he grabbed her. They were in a a sensual embrace. Jacob's shirt thrown in the sink, his belt on the floor. Lila's undershirt was in pieces making a trail to her room. Jacob fumbled with the hook on Lila's bra.

"J-jacob." Lila breathed.

"Mmmm." He was now kissing down her neck.

"I'm not ready."

Jacob stopped. "You're not?"

"No," She pushed him off.

"Lila, we don't have to have sex. I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, I just, young." She let out a helpless laugh.

He kissed her hand. "I'll wait forever."

* * *

><p>"PAUL, I'M NOT DOING THIS WITH YOU AGAIN. I TOLD YOU NOT TO PULL MY TAIL." Lila and Paul were on the dirt floor with Lila's legs around Paul's neck.<p>

"You asked for it!"

Paul moved and now was ontop of Lila. Lila's hand were around Paul's neck.

Quil was eating an apple with Embry on the porch. Jared was sitting on the stair that led to the porch next to Sam.

"Dude, what if Jacob saw this?" Embry laughed.

Paul and Lila moved again to where Lila was on top punching Paul.

"All honesty, Lila could handle herself," Jared said. "Any other girl fighting Paul would be in the ground."

"She was like that when she was..." Quil paused. "Human."

The boys laughed.

"She's so powerful. I've never seen anything like it." Sam added.

"Like her dad?" Embry asked.

"Her dad is a legend." Jared said.

"He's just really strong. Really, really, really, really," Sam took a breath. "strong."

Another laugh.

Lila was punching Paul still.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked, coming to sit next to Sam. "Wow, Paul's getting his ass beat."

The boys shared a look.

"You know, that's um, Lila, right?" Embry asked.

"Damn, my girlfriend is a bad ass!"

"Alright, that's enough! Lila! Lila!" Sam came to pull Lila off. She had some blood on her knuckles and scratches running down her shoulder.

"How does it feel?" Quil asked when Paul walked to them.

"How does what feel?" Paul asked.

"Getting your ass beat by a girl." Jared cut in.

Paul rubbed some blood of his lip. "Fuck you."

"Not just any girl, Quil's cousin!" Embry laughed.

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"Oh, nothing." Embry kept laughing.

"Hey, Paul," Jacob said.

"What?"

"You got blood," Jacob motioned on his face doing a circle around it. "all around here."

* * *

><p>ok, we've moved into Eclipse because alot will happen in Eclipse. This is a filler chapter , ya know.<p>

LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE.


	18. Chapter 18

eighteen

Lila woke early drove back to the hotel where her cousins were at. She was wearing a long trench coat with white Louboution's, black pants and a navy blue shirt, a small white Chanel bag, with her hair in a curly bun and the matching diamond earrings on her ears.

Back at the wedding, Lila had to have her hair covering her right shoulder where the tattoo was at because she didn't want them to ask. Now, she had to be extra careful to make sure they didn't see it on her or the boys.

Lila went up to the tenth floor and unlocked the door.

"Lila!" Mikey came running to her and came hugging her legs.

"Awe! Hey little man!" She picked him up and kissed his cheeks.

"Hey, Lila." Landon kissed her cheek.

"Lila, can we meet Jacob today?" Paula asked.

Lila raised her eyebrows. "Sure."

Lena came out of the bathroom, full dressed. "Yeah, we're all ready."

* * *

><p>They drove in the Mercedes SUV because that's where they all fit. Lila was driving to Sam's house because Jacob and all the boys were there.<p>

"Is that a Mercedes?" Jared asked, stepping onto the porch.

"Sure is." Embry said.

"What is it doing here?" Jared asked again. "Did they win like a contest or something?"

Lila was in the Mercedes and sighed when all the boys were fully dressed too. "This isn't exactly, ya know, what we were looking for." Paula said, looking around from the window.

"I like it!" Mikey yelled.

Lila turned the car off before saying; "This Sam's house. He's like our dad."

"Our?"

"You'll see." Lila got out of the car.

"Ma'am!" Jared yelled. "This is private property."

"Jared, are you dumb? It's me." Lila said, walking towards him.

"You look... different." Embry laughed.

Lila's cousins got out of the car and walked over to where she was at.

"Jared, this is Landon, Lena, Paula, Gina and Mikey."

Jared said hello.

Lila introduced Embry which caused a bit of tension between him and Paula.

"Anyways, we'll go inside now."

The rest of the pack was in the kitchen and living room.

"Everyone this Emily, she's our mom." She kissed Emily on the cheek before introducing them to her. Next, was Quil again, Sam and Paul and lastly, Jacob.

Before Lila said anything, Jacob kissed Lila passionately. "This is Jacob." Lila said after Jacob let her go.

* * *

><p>Everyone got along fairly well. Especially Paula and Embry.<p>

"Do you think Embry imprinted on Paula?" Lila asked. Lila was in just her shirt and pants now. Everyone was out in the yard running around. They put lights up and music was playing from a radio. Paul was playing with Mikey while Jared and Quil chased Gina around. Sam and Emily were talking about marriage with Lena and Landon. Jacob and Lila were doing dishes and about to prepare the table for dinner.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they haven't separated the whole while so, I was asking."

Lila was putting the utensils around the table while Jacob set the plates and glasses to drink from.

"Well, if he did, that's great." Jacob said.

"I guess so." They walked outside.

Mikey ran to Lila when Paul went to go mess with Embry and Paula.

Lila picked Mikey up before kissing him.

"So, this is Mikey, huh?" Jacob asked.

Mikey hid his face.

"You're the great Mikey who is trying to take my girlfriend away?" Jacob poked Mikey. Lila put Mikey down.

"I'll fight you." Mikey said, holding his fists up. Jacob squatted down.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup!" Mikey started punching Jacob in the stomach. Jacob fell backwards and groaned as Mikey climbed on top of him.

"Ok! Ok! You win!"

* * *

><p>Dinner was lively as usual. Emily's cooking was great and it felt like one big happy family.<p>

"Then Lila fell down the porch into a pit of mud then raccoon sat on her face!" Quil laughed.

Everyone was laughing all throughout dinner.

"That was one time and it was four in the morning. I needed sleep!" Lila yelled.

"Wow, Lila. I never knew it was like this here." Lena before wiping her eyes.

"We're all family." Emily cut in. Everyone smiled before starting cracking jokes.

* * *

><p>Lila drove them back to hotel around two in the morning.<p>

"We had alot of fun." Lena said.

Lila smiled before laying a sleeping Mikey in his bed.

"Yes! Jared is so funny and Quil too!" Gina said.

"Well, get some rest guys. Let me know what you guys want to do."

* * *

><p>Ok, sorry for the shortness. But, leave reviews. I'm taking so long because I have no motivation. But, review. thanks.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

nineteen 

Lila's cousins were feeling right at home. The week flew by quickly, but they promised to come back with more clothes in another two weeks. As much as Lila was finally loving being around her family, she needed alone time. Not with just herself, but with Jacob.

Lila hasn't really... been the best for Jacob. She loved him and she was ready to declare her love for him. Tonight.

Jacob was laying on her bed, watching as she put her many clothes and shoes away in her closet. They've been doing so in complete silence.

"Lila?" Jacob asked. "You've been weird today. What's wrong?"

"Me? Weird? Nothing." Lila had been thinking about how she was going to do it with him. What it would be like, feel like. What would he say? Would he do it?

"Lila," He sat up. "I know you."

"Just, I dunno." She took her socks off and walked over to him. He brought her closer and hugged her. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you, Lila."

And that was it.

Lila started to kiss Jacob like it was going to be the last time she was going to ever feel the touch of his lips on her's ever. Slowly, Jacob laid on his back with Lila on top of him. Jacob pulled away when he felt Lila pressing into him.

"Lila? Lila." He felt himself grow as she kissed his neck.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" He asked, now rolling over and being on top of her.

"I love you and I just want to make you feel like I love you."

"Oh, Lila. This isn't about sex, is it?"

No answer.

"Lila, you make me feel loved everyday. Just by breathing you make me feel loved. We don't need to have sex for that."

"I know. I know. Just, I was taught that when you do it, it's official." Lila sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just crazy."

"That doesn't make you crazy. It makes you a women. More of a women than you already are."

"I was thinking about it all day... Jacob... Can uh, we?" She felt awkward for asking for sex from her boyfriend.

Still on top of her, he asked, "Are you sure you're ready?"

As ready as she will ever be, she nodded her head. Jacob laughed a little before leaning down and kissing her slowly and sensually. Guess he was the one in charge tonight.

Jacob moved his lips down to her neck and kissed his way down to the bottom of her shirt. Raising it up with his hands, and still kissing her stomach, he slipped it off. Bare in her bra, Lila suddenly didn't feel as self-conscious as she usually would.

Lila moved her hands to Jacob's shirt and slowly, but surely, took it off. Her hand ran down his nicely toned torso. He was shaped as a god.

Jacob wanted their first time ever having sex to be right. He was going to pleasure her in every damn way possible. He sat up bringing Lila with him before sitting her on his lap. Kissing her harder now, he unclasped her bra. Last time, this was the farthest they had gotten. They pulled away to slip it off and Jacob stared at her chest. His grip tightened around her before moving to where he was on top of her again.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He growled as his mouth did some tricks around her breast area.

She moaned his name a few times. Right before Jacob touched the button to her pants, he looked up. "Are you sure Lila?"

Without answering she ferociously ripped Jacob's pants open. His button popped off and ended up by the door and his zipper was in two. He grinned slowly before shaking his pants off. Now only in his underwear, Lila could see the outline of his length and felt herself get warm faster.

Jacob undid the button, the zipper and shrugged her pants off. Both only in their underwear, the knew this was it. There was no time to turn back.

It was their first time together, people don't go all willy nilly doing so. Lila pulled Jacob's underwear down and closed her eyes as Jacob pulled her's down.

Completely naked, Jacob bent down on top of her and kissed her ear, cheeks, and lips. "It might hurt."

Jacob grabbed himself before positioning him at the Lila's entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself in. Lila groaned. "Am I hurting you?" He was scared.

"Just break the skin." She groaned as he went deeper. A quick thrust and it was done. He was inside and their virginities were both gone.

Satisfied with the way it felt, Jacob thrust himself in. Smooth at first, he earned little moans from Lila.

Jacob couldn't believe this was actually happening. He and Lila were surely in love. With every thrust and push and moan and scratch, it was love.

Jacob switched to where Lila was sitting up on his lap and he was sitting up as well. Still inside of her, he moaned as Lila did a couple of movements her self.

"God, Lila." He kissed her neck with such a force, Lila let out a loud moan. "Lila, no keep going."

She did as she was told.

In a quick motion, Jacob moved back on top of her, pulled himself out and moaned loudly as his remains fell on the insides of her thighs. He collapsed on top of her. His hair sticking together and on too his forehead from the sweat. Lila's hair was sticking to her back and neck.

"I love you so much, Lila." Jacob mumbled after kissing her one last time.

"I love you too." Lila whispered.

With Lila's ceiling fan rolling, Jacob soon feel asleep on top of Lila.

* * *

><p>"How was it?" Paul asked Jacob. All the boys were together sitting out on rocks on the beach. Lila was at home, planning her cousin's next trip.<p>

"Oh no! Jacob did _it!" _Embry laughed.

"I don't even want to think about that!" Quil pretended to vomit.

"Bet it was beautiful. Especially with Lila." Jared sighed lovingly.

"Hey man, I'll kill you." Quil said.

"No, seriously. How was it?" Paul asked.

"It was... amazing. She was amazing."

The boys "awwwww'd".

"So, that's it?"

"What do you want me to say? Sex was so damn hot, we were at it for almost an hour." Jacob laughed.

"Well, Jacob has become a man!" Sam slapped Jacob on the back.

"Please, no visuals." Embry laughed.

"No, no. Please many visuals!" Jared howled.

Quil pushed Jared off of his rock. "Told you, I'll kill you Jared."

Jared groaned, fully covered in sand and water.

* * *

><p>Well guys, that's it for right now. I had tons of blockage but, i didn't know if you guys were ready for all of this lol. But! It's here guys. Leave reviews! Please!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

twenty

Lila agreed to letting Jacob catch up with Bella. Since Edward Cullen came back, Jacob and Bella hadn't had much communication. Especially since Lila was a crazy girlfriend.

Bella and Jacob were walking down by a lake next to the woods in La Push.

"You look grown." Bella said.

"I became a man." Jacob laughed.

"I don't even want to know what that means." Bella laughed too.

"I'm just so in love." Jacob smiled at the thought of Lila and him making love the other day.

Bella smiled.

"But, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just graduating high school," They laughed. "I wanted to invite you guys to my graduation party. Do you think Lila will come?"

"Of course she will." Jacob scared himself with how much certainty he said that with.

* * *

><p>As much as Lila hated vampires, she thought she could do this one thing for Jacob. As the days passed, it was time to go meet the wonderful Cullens.<p>

Lila dressed to impress. She was wearing a gold lace shirt, with a black blazer, with black heels with a gold strap, white jeans, with a silver neck lace and a gold watch. Quil and Embry came along.

Jacob went to greet Bella with Embry and Quil.

Lila felt weird around the Cullens. She met them all at once as they first greeted her in the hall way.

Lila was standing next to these girls that talked endlessly about Edward and Jacob. Well, Jacob was referred too as the 'Big and Sexy tan boy'.

"He's just so creamy." The red head sighed.

"I think Bella said he had a girlfriend." A girl with glasses on said.

"You think she's here?" The red-head asked.

Now, Lila was a short girl. Even in heels, she was a short girl. She turned to face the girls. Have some fun, why not?

"You mean that boy over there by Bella? Next to those two other tan boys?" Lila asked. God, Jacob was going to kill her for this.

"Yeah, do you know him?" The red head asked. "I'm Jessica."

"Ah, I'm Lila."

"He's just like a god." The girl in the glasses mumbled. "Oh, ha. I'm Angela."

"I heard he has a girlfriend." Jessica said.

"Oh, yeah."

"You know her?" Angela asked.

"I am her." The girl's eyes widened and Lila laughed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. We, uh-" Jacob interrupted Jessica by coming to Lila's side.

"We need to go outside." He whispered.

"It was nice meeting you ladies."

Lila was brought outside by Jacob where the Cullens, Bella and her other two boys were at.

"We think someone's building an army." Carlisle said.

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jacob asked.

"An army of newborn vampires." Carlisle continued. "They're coming here."

"We need training." Edward said.

"Jasper can help with that." Alice said.

"Jacob, can you get the pack to help?" Edward asked.

He looked at Lila. "Yes."

"Wait." Lila said.

"Yes?" Carlisle asked.

"You expect us wolves to train with you vampires to kill newborn vampires to protect Bella?" She asked.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, I'm not saying that. She's Edward's mate. I would protect her because I'm sure she would do the same for Jacob. But, are you sure us training with you is right?"

"We wouldn't of asked if we weren't sure."

"You sure you're ready to fight with the big dogs?" Emmett pushed Lila. In the mere minutes that Lila was here, she felt like he was a male vampire version of her.

"I am a big dog." Lila pushed Emmett back.

"Will you two stop?" Esme laughed.

Emmett and Lila hung their head in shame before laughing.

* * *

><p>"You got along with the Cullens better than I thought." Jacob said.<p>

"Mostly with Emmett. He's like me. That Blondie doesn't like me." Lila responded.

"We're dogs! What do you expect?" Jacob laughed before opening the refrigerator.

Lila felt so much closer to Jacob since the other day. Their bodies rocking together, their lips exploring each other's bodies.

Jacob was wearing a grey long sleeve t-shirt with jeans.

"Those girls at the party that I was standing next too said you looked like a God." Lila smiled before sipping on her water.

"Is that why you messed with them?"

"I played along with them. Then, they asked of I knew who your girlfriend was. I said yes. They asked who. I said me." Lila looked at Jacob to see him staring over at her with his dark puppy eyes.

He walked over to her before kissing her. "You're so beautiful." He kissed her again and continued kissing her before pulling away when the phone rang. "I'M GOING TO BREAK THAT GODDAMN PHONE!"

Lila kissed Jacob once more before picking up.

"Hello?"

"Lila." Her cousin's breathless voice instantly sparked an alert in her body. Her flesh grew cold and her eyes black.

"Lena? What's going on?"

"Lila. I'm so sorry. We did everything."

"Lena! What are you talking about? Lena. Get a grip!"

"Your parents are dead, Lila."

Lila dropped the phone on the tile floor causing it to break. Jacob turned around instantly and rushed to her. Next thing, Quil came busting through the door.

"Lila, I got a call from Landon." He ran to her before seeing the broken phone.

"Lila, baby. Baby, talk to me. Keep a hold on yourself, Lila no! BABY!" Lila ran out of the house leaving shreds of her clothes in trail into the woods.

"Quil! We have to find her! Call Embry! Paul! SOMEONE!"

* * *

><p>Dun.<p>

Dun.

Dunnnnnnn. Anyways, leave reviews guys. Please!


	21. Chapter 21

twenty-one

Dead. The words rang in her ears like a siren. Dead. Parents are Dead. Dead. Gone.

Death was inevitable. You can't cheat death. No matter who you are. Or _what_ you are. Running through the dark, horrifying woods with nothing but anger and terror in her head, Lila had been phased for almost nine hours. She needed to shift back. She didn't want the pack to find her. But, as hard as she tried to get away from the pack, she stopped at the Clearwater's.

She always had clothes hidden around the woods, next to the different homes, just in case. She was wearing a undershirt with jeans before hesitating to knock on the front door. Sue's car wasn't there. The door opened before she could knock. Leah was standing there.

* * *

><p>"We were told to stay home just incase. It's been hours." Leah said, once Lila composed herself. They were sitting in the living room. Seth was next to Lila. "We have to tell them you're here."<p>

"No." Lila said.

"Lila. Your parents are dead. You been gone for hours!" Leah responded.

"Leah, let her calm down. Her parents are dead."

"Our dad is dead too, Seth!"

"I shouldn't of came here." Lila went to get up.

"Do you know how crazy Jacob is going? He's resorted to calling the filthy leeches to help!" Leah shouted.

Lila hadn't shed a tear. Not when Lena called, not when it sunk in, not even when Leah started screaming at her.

"Stop yelling at her, Leah!" Seth yelled. "She's-she's in shock!"

"Seth! Jacob is going to kill us."

"Lila?" Seth asked, raising him hand from the couch, which was now sporting blood. "Lila! You're bleeding!"

* * *

><p>"Jake, calm down."<p>

"This is the second time." Jacob cried. "It's been almost a day since she's been in tack."

"You crying isn't going to help her!" Quil shouted.

"THIS ISN'T MY FAULT!" Jacob bellowed.

"I NEVER FUCKING SAID THAT!" Quil screamed.

"YOU TWO YELLING AT EACH OTHER ISN'T GOING TO HELP HER!" Seth yelled. "STAY CALM!"

Lila stirred.

Her body was healed, but as much blood as she lost, she was going to be weak. Instantly, she woke up to see everyone standing around her.

"MY PARENTS!" Lila cried. "Let me go! MY MOM!" Lila struggled to get out of the bed. "Dad! MY PARENTS!"

Sam was holding Lila's hand, sitting next to her. "Lila, you need to stay calm. Please, Lila."

Seth pushed Sam away and took her hand. "Lila, please. We can help. You'll be ok."

Lila's breathing picked up and then slowed when she saw Seth and then a teary-eyed Jacob.

"Leave it to the baby of the pack to calm Lila down."

* * *

><p>Three days later, back on Seattle with the entire pack, and some family from Hawaii, Lila accepted it.<p>

She was wearing a long black, short sleeved blazer, with a black, v-neck dress, strap black heels, with red lipstick, and rose gold diamond earrings, with her straight brown hair in a long ponytail.

Her parents were cremated without her acceptance. She felt so numb about everything she could barely care. Her mom died first, from a heart attack they say. Her dad was found hours later, also dead. Doctor's couldn't explain it. Now, that they were cremated, she would never know. She didn't want to know. All she knew now was that she was angry.

They were at her old home in Seattle. House was completely paid for, so her parents decided to keep it. Fully furnished, full with people.

People Lila had never seen in her life came and gave their condolences. They left flowers and cards and candies and more flowers.

All through out the day, "I'm so sorry." "Your parents were great people." "Such a tragedy." "We're here." "Stay strong." "We love you."

All these great big lies coming from these people who didn't know half of Lila's parents. Let alone her.

Now, it was around ten. Her cousins and the pack were there. She stripped of her jacket now, but kept everything else on.

"Lila, you can't shut us out." Lena said.

"Please, Lila. Baby, you have to listen to us." Jacob was holding her hand.

"They're right. This won't help you." Landon said.

"We're here." Mikey said, sitting in the chair next to Lila.

"You guys didn't call when my mother died." Lila stood and grabbed the glass container from the table.

"We were going too! We didn't know till thirty minutes before your dad died." Paula defended.

"MY PARENTS ARE DEAD." Lila threw the container causing it to fly into the wall and let its shards fall to the floor.

Mikey screamed and Jacob was instantly up and by her side.

"Lila." Sam said, sternly. "CALM."

"TELL ME WHY MY PARENTS DIED!" Lila shouted.

"Baby, please. You're scaring Mikey. You can't shift here. Baby," Jacob grabbed her face and made her look him in his eye. "Lila. Don't. You'll regret it."

She pushed Jacob with force. The pack all instantly stood.

"LILA!" Quil yelled.

She was shaking now.

"TELL ME HOW MY MOTHER DIED!" Lila shouted.

"Your mother had a heart attack and then over dosed. Your dad found her and he started to die too. As if their souls were connected." Lena whispered.

Lila took steps forward and was at the table now with her cousins. Mikey was hiding behind Gina.

"You never called anyways." Paula said.

"Paula!" Lena said.

"No! Someone needed to tell her! You never called. Your mother was sad. Might as well say you were the cause of it!" Paula shouted.

"Paula, stand up." Lila said, walking over to Paula. Paula did so. Lila punched Paula straight in her mouth, grabbed her by her head went to smash her head on the counter but Jacob grabbed her by her arms and started pulling Lila back.

Paula went to punch Lila back, but Embry jumped across the table and grabbed Paula. As strong as Jacob was he couldn't contain Lila. Lila lashed out and grabbed Paula and started to, ya know, beat her ass. They were on the ground with Lila on top. Sam came and pulled Lila off and threw her to Jacob before she could come back. Quil and Jacob pushed Lila into the other room while they got Paula out of the house.

"Lila." Lena stood up. "Learn how to control yourself."

"ME?!" Lila shouted. "IT'S MY FAULT?!"

"Goodbye, Lila." Lena left and grabbed Landon. Gina shook her head before leaving. Mikey was standing in the door way.

"Lila?" Mikey asked.

Lila looked away. "Mikey, please."

Mikey started to cry then ran out. Quil let Lila go and stood in front of her next to the rest of the pack.

"Lila, you can't do that." Paul said.

"What if you shifted!" Jared.

"You could've killed someone." Sam.

"I would've hit her too." Embry said. "She was disrespectful."

"You're not helping, Call." Paul glared.

"She didn't shift." Quil said. "That's a mighty good job."

"Boys." Sam scolded. "Jacob, go stay with her upstairs. You guys pick the mess up. We'll cook later."

Jacob nodded before talking Lila up the very grand stair case and up to Lila's old room. Still furnished with her old furniture, she picked her heels up and threw them at the wall.

* * *

><p>Ok, guys. I'm working sooooo hard to get these chapters up. PLEASE LEAVE ANY IDEAS, COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, ANYTHING! Leave reviews too. Lots of reviews!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

twenty-two

Lila didn't eat. The boys ate down stairs then Jacob came right back up to Lila's old room to see her staring out long window the led into the city.

Her dress was ripped from the knee to the beginning of her leg, her hair was let down, her red lip stick wore off and Jacob wasn't the one who took it off.

"Baby?" He asked. She hadn't talked since Paula left and that was around ten. It was almost about... three. Jacob undid his tie to where it was just hanging around his neck. His shirt was no longer tucked in and his belt was off. He still didn't get an answer. "Baby, I know what it feels lile. After my mom passed, it wasn't the same. You just have to learn to cope with it."

No answer.

He stepped right behind her. She could feel him breathing down her neck, but it didn't phase her. "Lila, you can't do this to yourself. You can't hurt yourself. You can't."

"I made her bleed." Lila whispered. "In front of Mikey."

"Lila, I will not let you beat yourself up over that." Jacob turned her around and made her look him in his eye. "She said what she said and if I was you, I would've hit her too."

"I almost shifted." Lila looked down.

"Lila."

"I need to go to sleep." Lila ripped the rest of her dress off, reveling herself. Jacob's jaw dropped as she threw on a t-shirt that had the USA soccer team logo on it. She turned and looked at Jacob. "What?"

"N-n-nothing." Jacob stuttered.

"Take that shirt off." Lila went over and swiped the tie off onto the ground and started unbuttoning his shirt. She slid it off his shoulders, causing it to fall on the ground too. She pulled his undershirt off too and then kissed him. "I love you."

He smiled before pulling her in. "I love you." He kissed her head before picking her up and putting her in the bed. He laid on top of her. "Baby, you'll get through this."

Lila looked at the clock. 3:48. "Hopefully." Jacob kissed her again before falling asleep and leaving Lila alone in the dark.

* * *

><p>The drive back to La Push was silent. No one said anything. Today was the first day of training with the Cullens the entire pack expect for Lila left. Lila was supposed to go, but the way she felt inside was just tragic.<p>

She felt like she was losing herself. No. Like she already has lost herself. Everything was gone. She felt gone. She was standing outside, staring into the woods. She was dressed in leather pants, black shirt, leather jacket, and knee high boots. Her hair hung in a pony tail.

She was sad. Her parents died and she wasn't there. It was her fault.

Committing suicide isn't a good choice. She just couldn't do it. She would leave the pack and Quil and Jacob.

Those people were probably the one reason why she was still standing.

* * *

><p>Lila kept walking through the woods until she smelled vampire. She heard growling and the Cullens talking.<p>

"Lila's here." Edward said.

"Stay out of my head." Lila responded, coming into sight.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Glad you could join us." Carlisle said.

She gave a curt nod. "I didn't know I was supposed to shift."

"Actually, I've been wanting to test your regular strength." Carlisle added.

Jacob growled. Lila turned her head to see Bella leaning against Jacob. She raised an eyebrow.

"Jacob said if we hurt her, he'll kill us." Edward said.

Carlisle laughed. "We wouldn't dare."

Carlisle motioned Lila to get in front of Emmett. "Been waiting for this moment since I met you." Emmett laughed.

Lila closed her eyes and let out a breath. "Emmett, go full force."

The pack growled.

"She'll be fine." He reassured.

Emmett laughed before running to Lila, full force. Lila did ducked under his hand and caused him to run into a tree. Emmett shook his head before coming back. Lila grabbed Emmett's arm before jumping on top of Emmett and falling to the ground with his head in her hands.

"Let him go Dog!" Rosalie yelled. Lila turned to look at her before dropping Emmett's head.

* * *

><p>"Baby cousin is a bad ass." Embry said, taking some food from Seth's plate.<p>

"In human form!" Seth added.

"It was out of anger." Lila responded. "Could've shifted and really killed him."

The table got quiet and everyone finished eating their dinner. Lila went outside and stood at the edge of the woods. Jacob came behind her. He was wearing regular jean shorts, shirtless of course.

"Lila?"

"Hm."

"Lila, you can't keep doing this," He moved next to her. "You're scaring the pack. Quil. Me. I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That we're going to lose you."

"I've tried to die, Jacob."

Jacob gave Lila a look of complete desperation. "Lila, what the hell does that mean? You-you've tried too...?"

Lila sighed. "No. I haven't."

"Lila. Do you know how crazy the pack will go? Quil? ME?!" He cried. "You're my soul mate! Can you not imagine what you dying could to do me?!"

No answer.

"You would take my life with you! Are you insane?! Baby, my god! I know you're sad and we've ALL been trying to help."

"I don't need help."

"Listen, I'm sorry about your parents. It's a damned tragedy. It's such a horrible thing. It really is. But, baby, you're still here! We're here!"

"MY FRIEND DID NOT DIE, JACOB! 'MY PARENTS DIED!"

"IF YOU TRY TO TAKE YOUR LIFE, YOU'RE SELFISH!"

"SELFISH?!"

"YES! YOU WILL AFFECT ALL OF US! EVEN THOSE SNOBBY ASS COUSINS OF YOURS! I'M NOT GOING THROUGH ANOTHER DEVASTATION!"

"STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF!"

"MYSELF?!" Jacob blew up. "LILA, I HAVE BEEN PUTTING UP WITH YOU FOR A WHILE NOW! BUT, THIS IS IT! TAKE YOUR LIFE?!"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"I'm done." He said, simply. As if it was the easiest thing to say.

"You're what?"

"Done. If this is how its going to be, then I'm done."

"I just lost my parents and you're going to break up with me?" Lila felt numb.

"You've been killing all of us. You've not eaten, barely slept."

"So, you're going to leave me."

Jacob took no hesitation. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Quil, Embry and Seth all sat in Lila's room.<p>

"Lila, you haven't even shed one tear." Embry said.

"Lila... Jacob's right." It took Quil a while to say that.

"You have been scaring us. But, him leaving wasn't the right thing." Seth added.

"You guys gunna leave too?" Lila laughed humorlessly.

"Lila, stop." Quil said.

"We're here to help," Embry came out with. "We refuse for you to even dare to think about hurting yourself."

Lila turned the light off. "Get out."

Quil and Embry got frustrated, but Seth stayed.

"Seth-"

"No. Lila, listen, you need to help yourself. We can't do much. You're so much stronger than this. We love you. I love you so much. Don't do it." Seth cut her off. Then, he walked out and left the darkness to consume her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness. Rough times.. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. Leave reviews, comments, anything. <strong>

**Thanks to Layla347 for being very active. Much love.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: If you want to hear what Lila is playing on the piano, go to youtube & search for Moonlight Sonata.**_

twenty-three

Lila had taken interest into playing the piano when she was six. A year after she started playing soccer. They're was a piano hall a mile away from her house and lately she spent alot of her time there.

It was the day before training and it relieved much of her stress. She felt like her fingers flew across the keys. Lila was in the room to the left of the building on the 2nd floor. She sighed and set down her bag before taking a seat on the bench of the black grand piano. Lila turned the music sheet and Moonlight Sonata was the next song to play. She put her fingers on the keyboard before starting to play...

Minutes passed.

She heard someone open the door, but she didn't turn to look. As she pressed the last key, the new individual started to clap.

Jacob...

"Hello Lila."

"Good afternoon, Jacob."

Jacob came and sat next to her.

"I was being selfish." Jacob said quietly. "I was scared."

"Jacob, just don't."

"No, let me finish," He turned to look at her. "I was scared and I didn't know how to handle it. I was only thinking for myself and not you."

"Don't you think this happens too much?" Lila asked. "We fight then we break up then we make up then it happens again."

"That will all change." He whispered. "I talked to Leah alot. She really made alot of sense to me."

"You didn't have to break up with me."

"Well, we never really break up. We just have...disagreements?"

They laughed.

"Bottom line is, from the day I imprinted on you to the day I take my last breath, even after that, I will always love you. No matter what. Even if I am a giant dick."

Lila smiled before Jacob pulled her into a loving embrace. Jacob moved her face up to his before kissing her. He kissed her with such passion that they blocked out the world together. For once.

* * *

><p>Lila was sitting the Cullen's kitchen with the vampire girls. Talk about bloody hell.<p>

"We need to get Bella far away. But we need to hunt." Esmé said.

"Go hunt. I'll watch Bella." Lila said.

"Edward is staying." Alice said. "He think its better for him and Bella."

"It's going to be soon, isn't it?" Lila asked.

"Can't handle it?" Rosalie smirked.

Lila laughed. "Bet I'll kill more vamps them you."

"Bet."

* * *

><p>"Jacob! Stop apologizing!"<p>

Jacob was rolling around on Lila's bed, pretending to cry.

"Jacob!" Lila yelled. He started throwing pillows at her and started moving closer to her. He grabbed by her belt loop and brought her ontop of him.

"You're so beautiful." He kissed her neck. "I'm not going anywhere."

Lila smiled. "You and I?"

He kissed her soundly. "You and I."

* * *

><p>Late in the night, Lila woke up and went to stand under the stars in the backyard. It was a chilly night, but it didn't affect her. Lila's changed so much since she left Seattle. Mentally, Physically, Emotionally.<p>

All that matters is that she was surrounded by people who loved her. The pack, Quil, Jacob. She was with Jacob. Nothing even ever mattered. But him. He was everything, he was holding her down to this Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>sooooooooooo. it's been a while. its short &amp; i apologize but REVIEW GUYS . please. i beg.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

twenty-four

Lila stood in the middle of the shower, letting the water hit her. Jacob was supposed to be back any minute now from putting Bella's scent on the trees in the woods up in the mountains. She had soft music playing from speakers which was faintly heard. She had her forehead pressed against the tile wall before the bathroom door.

"Quil?" No answer. "Quil, get out." The shower door opened and Lila was engulfed by Jacob's large frame. He hugged her so tight, now both getting wet from the water.

"I missed you." Jacob whispered. Lila could only bit her lip as she felt Jacob press into her. "Seems like you missed me too."

"Mmm. I did."

"Lila..." Jacob said, between kissing her. "The war's about to begin..."

"Don't be scared."

"It's just... what if you get bit?"

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

Jacob sighed. "I just feel so dumb for ever letting you go."

"Jacob, I'm standing here in front of you, naked, wet and you're talking about that?"

They laughed.

"I just can't lose you."

"You're not going too."

Jacob looked at Lila before fiercely kissing her. His hands went down to cuff her butt and to pull Lila's legs around his waist. He teased her before finally setting himself in her. He groaned.

"Jacob." Lila moaned, biting his neck. He groaned louder as he kept thrusting himself inside of her.

Through moaning each other's names, biting, scratching, hair pulling, it was love.

* * *

><p>Lila smiled as naked Jacob snored loudly next to her. She got out of bed and put boy shorts, sweat pants and a sports bra on before silently opening her bedroom door and into the kitchen. Quil was drinking Gatorade, sitting on the counter.<p>

"Hey." He said.

"What goes on?" She asked.

"Just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Vampires." He said after a moment of silence. Lila opened a bottle of water sitting on the counter opposite of him.

"We're going to kick ass!" Lila smiled.

Quil chuckled. "You're scared too, huh?"

"Very."

Silence.

"We can't though," Lila said. "Can't be scared because we gotta help Edward and them. If it were us, we'd understand."

"That's what's getting me through the day. Thinking that it could be us."

"I miss my mom." Lila finally said.

"I know." Quil looked at her. "Make them proud."

"That's all I ever wanted to do." She responded.

"What's stopping you?"

"They're dead." Lila took a breath.

"That doesn't mean anything. Make them proud. Make Jake proud. Make me proud." Quil took his bottle at her. "Make yourself proud."

Lila laughed.

* * *

><p>Lila was still up after Quil fell asleep. She was standing by the phone the wall. She was hesitant to pick up the phone. She sighed and grew up.<p>

She dialed the number.

A few rings.

"Hello?"

"Paula? Hey, it's Lila."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dun dun dunnnnnn. ok filler chapter , another one might come, but anyways review guys. LEAVE IDEAS, PLEASE I BEG!<strong>_


	25. Chapter 25

**twenty five**

"Oh. What do you want?" Paula snapped.

"I just want to clear my name up." Lila started. "I don't want to see like I'm the bad guy."

"Clear your name up?" Paula voice rang through the phone.

"Yes," Lila sighed. "I should've kept my anger under control."

"Should've."

"Look, Paula, I didn't call you just to have you act like that. Ok, this is me apologizing."

"You're doing a hell of a job."

"Stop."

"If you think I'm going to accept your apology, you're crazy." And with that said, Paula left Lila with the dial tone.

* * *

><p>Lila and Edward Cullen were sitting on a tree stump, talking, as Jacob and Bella were marking trees again.<p>

"You love him." Edward said.

"Of course."

"When I was away, I heard that you and Bella didn't have quite the relationship." Edward laughed.

Lila giggled and shook her head. "Not at all."

"I want to thank you. For everything that you're doing. For protecting the love of my life." Edward said.

"Can't exactly say you would do the same for me, but no problem."

They laughed again.

"You protecting my mate earns you the same. Wouldn't dare want you to feel the pain I have felt." Edward looked at her.

Lila looked back at him. "Maybe you blood eaters aren't as bad as I always thought."

"Maybe you wet dogs aren't as bad as I thought."

"Touché."

Another laugh.

"Jacob's a very lucky man."

Lila looked puzzled. "Why do you say that?"

"I can just tell. He thinks about you a lot. He loves you so much. That's why I will always be protective of you, also."

"I can look out for myself."

"You know what I mean." Edward replied.

Lila looked down.

"I've been wanting to give my condolences to you."

"Don't do that."

"You're like me, you know."

"How?" Lila asked.

"You have all my traits."

"Except the blood eating part." Lila joked.

Edward chuckled. "Except the blood eating part."

* * *

><p>Jacob and Lila were holding each other for what could be the last time.<p>

"Alice said they're close." Lila whispered.

"You have nothing to worry about." Jacob kissed her forehead.

"Don't die on me." Lila kissed his neck.

"Never."

Lila snuggled in closer to Jacob. It was dark in the room, the only light was from the moon. The blankets were on the floor, the ceiling fan rolling. Her long hair was laying along side her back with Jacob's hands on her waist.

"Watch out for Seth." Lila said.

"Of course."

Lila grinned softly.

"Lila?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Lila kissed Jacob.

"I love you." Lila said, before laying her head in the crook of his neck and listening to his breathing.

* * *

><p>I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait. School, soccer, life, I'm so sorry. Anyways, review! Like, follow, review!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

twenty-six

As the wind grew colder, the snow grew higher, it was time.

"Bella, you ok?" Lila asked.

Bella nodded sadly before following Lila up to the clearing in which they were going to set up.

Lila took off her coat and handed it to Bella. "Here. Immune to the cold remember?"

Bella put the coat on. "God, how much was this jacket? It's so warm."

"Haha. Got it as a christmas gift before I changed. Last christmas I ever spent with my parents."

The mood changed.

"I'm sorry..."

"Anyways," Lila took the bag Bella was dragging and set it inside the tent Edward had put up. "Stay safe."

Lila started to walk away.

"Wait, Lila?"

"Yes?"

"Don't-don't die." Bella said shakily.

Lila smiled. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Lila was in a sports bra and jean shorts standing around the pack. Lila hadn't heard from Jacob all day. She tried not to worry.<p>

"Lila, you're the baby here. Seth is up with Jacob." Paul said.

"If you don't think you can take it, don't." Embry said.

"Watch your back, literally." Jared said.

"We've got yours." Quil kissed her head.

Rustling through the woods startled the group and Sam instantly hid Lila.

"Jacob!" Lila pushed her way to Jacob.

Jacob pulled Lila to him before peppering kisses all around her head.

"We got a war too fight, you know!" Embry called.

"Lila, meet us there." Sam said before motioning for the pack to shift and run.

"Lila, I love you so much. I had to come see you." He kissed her forehead repeatedly.

"I love you, Jacob." Lila grabbed his face before kissing his lips. Jacob pulled her closer before pulling away.

"Go." He kissed her once more before watching her run then shift into the clear white wolf that she was.

* * *

><p>The wolves slowly ascended from the woods. Lila coming from the middle next to Sam.<p>

_Let's clean this up ladies,_ Lila thought.

_If I'm a lady, why do I have this thing-_

Sam cut Paul off, _Don't Paul._

_Can't ever go a day with your dick being brought up, _Embry laughed.

Sam howled getting all of their attention, including the Cullens.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Alice yelled.

Vampires came running from the woods and jumping down from the trees. One came for Quil and Lila jumped over him and got the leech by its head. It was ripped off and thrown to the side.

_DON'T BE THE HERO, LILA,_ Quil screamed in his head.

Lila howled before running to a vampire who jumped off a tree next to Alice. She had his head in her mouth and Alice ripped the body.

"Thank you." Alice shouted, before going to help Jasper.

_EMBRY_! Lila yelled.

Lila took off to the vampire going to Embry's back by its shoulder and then bit into it's neck, removing it's head.

_BEHIND YOU, LILA! _Paul screamed.

Paul came rushing towards her, but Emmett got their first. With Lila's help, he ripped off the head while Lila tore it limb from limb.

_Fuck_! Lila groaned.

Lila ran to help Carlisle and Esme. Esme had the arms, Lila had the torso, Carlisle had the head. With one swift motion, the vampire was killed.

Vampire after vampire was killed and dragged into a stack.

Jacob's familiar howl filled Lila's ears before he came and ripped apart and bloodsucker which was behind Lila.

"There's one more!" Emmett yelled.

"We got it." Esme said. Carlisle and she walked to the scared girl vampire. Instead of killing her, they gained sympathy.

The wolves turned back before Leah was attacked from behind.

_Leah_! The wolves shouted in unison.

Jacob jumped to help her before...

Lila quickly shifted back and put her clothes on and ran to Jacob.

He was screaming in pain. Bella ran over with Carlisle and Edward.

Jacob shifted back so he was naked and human.

"Baby!" Lila said, frantically. "Jacob keep your eyes open. Baby."

"Jacob!" Bella shouted.

"Damn it, Jacob! I had it!" Leah yelled.

"The venom is getting into his blood." Carlisle said.

"GET THEM OUT! THE VOLTURI!" Alice yelled.

"Baby, keep your eyes open!"

The boys picked Jacob up before running into the direction of his house with Leah and Lila on their tail.

* * *

><p>Review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

twenty seven

Lila hadn't lifted up her head once since they made it to Jacob's house. Her eyes never leaving the soil. Jacob was bit. Jacob was bit by a vampire.

Jacob's piercing screams rang through their ears like an evil song. Billy was being comforted by Sue Clearwater. Lila's eyebrows were raised and everything was blurred. Quil was standing next to her and couldn't even imagine the pain she was feeling.

The roar of Bella's truck pulled up to the front of Jacob's house and Lila still hadn't picked her head up.

Sam and Carlisle came out of Jacob's house. "The morphine will wear off soon. All his bones are broken of the right side of his body."

Lila's head still down.

"He's asked for Bella." Sam said.

Lila's head hadn't moved yet.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Billy shook his hand before watching Carlisle pack up and leave.

Bella had talked to Jacob and tried to apologize to Lila, but Lila couldn't speak. Her eyes were locked to the ground.

The pack checked on Jacob before trying to get Lila in the house. Once Lila was sitting on a chair in Jacob's room, Billy left to Sue's. Lila stared at Jacob's sleeping body. She watched his chest move up and down with each breath. He looked so peaceful even though half of him was literally broken.

He stirred. Lila just stared.

Jacob's eyes slowly opened to find Lila staring at him. Expecting her to start screaming or crying, he was shocked when she just started.

"Lila?" Jacob whispered. He tried too touch her, but it pained him. Lila looked down.

"Lila, what's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"You almost-" Lila stopped and shook her head.

"Baby, don't."

"I can't. I can't lose you." Lila cried. She put her head in her hands before finally showing emotions.

"You're not." Jacob tried to touch her. "Come here."

Lila sobbed before moving to sit next to him on his bed. "I'm such a mess."

"Oh, Lila. Stop it." Jacob pulled her down to lay with him on his good, left side. "You didn't try to kill Bella, did you?"

She sighed. "No."

"Good," He kissed her hand. "Did we win?"

"Of course we did." Lila smiled.

"There's that beautiful smile."

Her cheeks got hot before her smile faded.

* * *

><p>Lila watched as Jacob peacefully slept. His chest moving up and down. His face scrunched up whenever he was pained-which was why Lila wasn't sleeping now.<p>

Lila was laying down next to him and had tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Stop." Jacob whispered. His eyes were still closed and he wasn't facing her.

She sniffled. "Huh?"

"I can tell you're upset." Jacob turned to look at her.

"This is killing me." She said, softly.

"Just go to sleep baby."

"I can't. I'm scared you'll stop breathing." Lila wiped her eye.

Jacob touched her face before wiping away her tears. "You need to rest. It's really late."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>One week later.<span>_**

Jacob was up and about within days of the war. Lila and Jacob were at their complete height. Everything was great. With the pack, the Cullens, and them.

Lila went to go check the mail. "Light, water, car-" She stopped. "A WEDDING?!" She ran inside her house.

"Guys! Bella and Edward are getting married!"

No one said anything.

"Guys!"

"It's not for us." Paul said.

"It's for you and Jacob." Embry added.

"Why does it say 'The Pack' then?" Lila asked.

"Well, we're not going." Paul responded.

"They're getting married?" Seth asked.

"Yes. Wait, where's Jacob?"

"He said something about an errand." Quil stuck his hand in a bag of Cheetos before shoving them in his mouth.

"Besides, a wedding? With the Cullens? That's vampire galore." Embry said.

"Guys, we've fought with them." Lila responded.

"And against them. But, that doesn't change anything." Paul gulped down his water.

"Guys!"

"NO!" All the boys except for Seth chimed in.

* * *

><p>"No one wants to go. Expect for Seth." Lila said to Jacob. He was throwing around a ballon. "Are you listening to me?"<p>

"Yup." He hit the ballon with his head. "Only Seth."

"You and I have to go." Lila said. "What are we going to wear? I'm going to need a dress!"

"We have time." Jacob replied while kicking the ballon in the air.

"I'm happy for them." Lila said, after a while.

"Great."

"How do you feel?" Lila propped herself up on her elbow to look at Jacob better.

"Better." He threw the ballon and it hit the ceiling fan. It popped and caused Lila to scream. Something hit her on the leg.

She picked it up. "J-jacob?"

He smiled big.

"Is-is this a-?"

Jacob laughed before saying; "Yes. Yes it is."

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT COULD IT BE GUYS?! SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS. SCHOOL SOCCER FAMILY SICK REVIEW, LIKE &amp; FOLLOW !<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

twenty-eight

Spending the rest of eternity with Jacob was an understatement. Forever-understatement. As long as they both shall live- understatement.

She always saw pictures of her parents' wedding. They were so happy and everyone was there, happy.

Happy.

When Lila was born, her parents' weren't ever as happy as they were that day. A baby either destroys or makes a family.

Lila wasn't sure what she did.

Lila's mom always wanted grandchildren. She'd always tell Lila how she was going to grow up, graduate, get married and have babies.

Babies.

Lila wasn't even sure if she could even have one of those. She always wanted one. A miniature version of her or her husband.

Her mom wouldn't even be able to-to even touch a baby. Mom. She wasn't going to ever be able to call anyone that. Mom...

Jacob was laying on Lila's stomach, sleeping soundly. He was only wearing boxers while Lila only wore boy shorts & a sports bra. His head a bit below her chest and every once in a while-he would rub his nose on her stomach. He snored a bit and moved, but never let go of Lila.

All Lila could think about was how her parents were gone. How she was probably never going to ever be a parent.

Jacob did what he did, a very very extremely extravagant thing, and Lila answered.

She answered with the first word to come to her head.

A three letter word.

No one knew. Not Quil. Embry, Seth, Leah, not even Sam. No one.

Wasn't the right time to tell them. Never really was the right time for anything in their lives.

Jacob stirred. His hands tightened around her thighs and he groaned. He breathed hard before scratching his head and starting to snore again.

The moon light shined through the window and created a glare from the pendant on Lila's hand.

* * *

><p>"Goodmorning." Quil kissed Lila's forehead. "Where's Jake?"<p>

"He went home early this morning. Said something about his dad." Lila said. The pendant was gone now.

"Glad to see everyone is doing better." He grabbed the box of cereal without not even bothering to grab a bowl.

"We own really pretty bowls, you know."

Quil groaned.

"Just saying. They come in handy." Lila smiled.

"I love you." Quil said suddenly.

Lila raised her eyebrows. "I love you too..."

"I mean it. I wanna bam you sometimes into a hole, but damn it Lila, I love you."

Lila felt bad for not telling Quil what was going on. Maybe Jacob and Lila could keep it a secret. What if Jacob already told him? Quil was the only living relative that Lila loved so it would only be right.

Right?

Lila went into her room when Quil left. The pendant was staring at her as it sat on her dresser. Fuck.

It was big, round, HUGE. Just sitting there staring at her. Fuck.

She wanted it to stop.

About an hour later, Jacob came back.

"Hey." He kissed her.

"Where were you?"

"My place. I told you."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?" He pulled her to him.

"Quil doesn't know and I need to tell him."

"Lila. We said-"

"To keep it from the pack, I know!"

Jacob sighed. "We're going to tell them. Just need the right time."

"Edward and Bella's wedding is coming up. We need clothes. I need to go shopping. We need to go shopping. Maybe get you some shirts. Ha-yeah. You... you need shirts."

* * *

><p>Lila and Quil were walking the trails of the beach while the boys were kicking a ball. Jacob was wearing jean shorts like the rest of the pack was. Lila was wearing a blue sweater with high waisted levi shorts with black boots, tights, burgundy beanie, the diamond earrings and her hair in a french braid. Soft, dark pink lipstick colored her lips.<p>

"Quil?" Lila asked, breaking the long silence.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would give me away..."

"Huh?" Quil looked entirely too confused.

"Jacob proposed."

* * *

><p>SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT. REVIEW THOUGH! Please!<p>

I'm sorry it is so short but I had entirely too much writers block. Didn't know what the hell to write. Leave reviews with anything!


	29. Chapter 29

twenty-nine

Quil just stared at Lila. He looked her up and down then over to Jacob. Jacob was kicking the ball still. "Marriage?"

Lila nodded. It was alot to ask of from Quil. He was merely a few years old than Lila. Not much different going ons in his head than her's. Lila was still a baby in his head. Still the three year old he used to throw bottles at. But, she wasn't. "You're only a baby." He muttered.

"Q-"

"You just made it to be a legal adult." He added.

"But, We're not rushing into it. Trust me." She quickly said.

"You really love him."

"Thought everyone knew this by now." They laughed.

Quil sighed and sat down on a tree the over during a storm a few years ago. "You want me to give you away?"

"Yes." She sat next to him.

"What if I don't wanna?"

"Quil, c'mon. I'm not staying little forever."

Another sigh. "Alright, Lila. I'll give you away."

* * *

><p>"Quil said he would give me away." Lila said to Jacob.<p>

"He didn't give you a hard time about us being, you know, engaged?" Jacob asked. He was leaning against her door frame, shirtless, of course, and with jeans on.

She sighed. "No. He just seems sad that I'm growing up. I guess."

"You're an adult." Jacob laughed.

Lila rolled her eyes before walking up to Jacob. "Don't you have to go tell your father something."

Jacob smirked before cupping Lila's cheek and then kissing her. Lila put her arm around his neck before pulling away. He groaned. "I'd rather just kiss you."

"I think your father would like to know that you're going to marry me." Lila chuckled.

"Everyone already knows that I'm going to marry you." He kissed her again and again and again.

"Jacob Black!"

"Fine!" He pulled away. "See you later, Mrs. Black." He winked before leaving to his house.

Lila smiled before closing her door. She was home alone.

A big white dress with the huge pendent that she wouldn't even wear around her finger. Jacob didn't ask why she hasn't worn it, but she could see that it bothered him. The pendent was huge. Princess cut with a simple band and the diamond sitting in the middle. If she was to fall into the ocean, the ring itself would kill her.

Lila sat down. Back to the first time they ever made love. They actually committed themselves to each other. Her family would've shunned her if they found out that she had sex before marriage, just as they did Lena. They threw Lena out of the house for a few months before Lila found out that they did. She invited Lena to Washington, but Landon was in Hawaii. At that point, Lila didn't understand love. Now she did...

Sleeping next to Jacob every night wouldn't be anything new, for she does it every night almost. But, they would be in their own house. With wedding rings on their left ring fingers. She thought about eloping, but Sam and Emily would kill her. Maybe a small wedding at Sam's? No. Maybe her family would come through and stop being dickhead's because she's getting married and her parents are dead. No. Ha, crazy to even dare to think that.

A big wedding? Who in the hell would she invite? Her parent's friends? Maybe a few of them. The ones that have kept checking up on her since her parents died? The entire pack, obviously. Jacob's sisters-to much of Lila's dismay, she still hasn't met, Billy, Sue, Bella, Edward, Lila has no friends from school. The boys' imprintees, of course. Maybe rent out an estate and have an elegant wedding like she always wanted.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>Lila was sleeping soundly when she heard a knock on her window. "Really?" She muttered. She went over to her window and opened the blinds. "Embry! It's 2:37 in the morning! For fuck sakes', use the door."<p>

"Shhh!" He whispered. "Get dressed. Hurry."

"What's-"

"Hurry." He rushed.

Lila quickly threw some pants on, a long sleeve shirt and some Toms. Her hair was tousled but, hey. It looked nice. Lila climbed out the window before closing it. "What's going on?"

"I-i think I imprinted." Embry was pacing back and forth.

"You think?" She followed him as he started to walk away. "Slow down!"

He quickly turned before grabbing Lila and shaking her. "I IMPRINTED!"

"On who!"

"PAULA!"

"MY COUSIN PAULA?!"

"YES!"

"SHE HASN'T BEEN HERE FOR MONTHS!"

"SHE CAME TO VISIT ME AND WE HAD SEX AND I THINK I GOT HER PREGNANT BECAUSE SHE TEXTED ME SAYING SHE MISSED HER PERIOD AND I'M DYING." Embry started to hyperventilate.

"Wait. My blood cousin has been here. Visiting you? And you didn't tell me?"

"Lila, I'm sorry."

"You came to my house at almost three in the morning to tell me you, not only had sex with my cousin, but, got her pregnant?" Lila grit her teeth.

"Lila, you're the only one who can help me." Embry pleaded.

She pushed Embry off. "You're on your own, Embry."

"Lila!" He called after her. "Lila! I-I can't be a father!"

She stopped and turned to look at him. She scoffed before shaking her head and walking back in the direction to her house.

* * *

><p>damn it Embry! review pls (':<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

thirty

Lila walked in through the front door to find a worried Jacob staring at her. His big brown eyes looked sad. He quickly rushed to her and hugged her. "Baby, you scared me!"

"Why?" She didn't hug back.

"It's three in the morning and you weren't in bed." He pulled back to look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Embry came over."

Jacob tensed.

"To tell me that Paula came to visit him and he got her pregnant."

His mouth dropped. "No fucking way."

"I FUCKING KNOW!" She shouted, completely breaking away from Jacob. "My cousin! Pregnant! By Embry!"

"Embry's going to be a dad?" Jacob took a seat.

"A dad!" Lila yelled. "The father of my cousin's child."

"Baby, I have something to tell you." Jacob looked down then at Lila. His eyes gave it away.

"You knew?" Lila said.

"Baby I-"

"Get out." Lila pointed to the door.

"Lila, it was Embry. How was I-"

"YOU EXPECT ME TO MARRY YOU AND YOU KEPT THIS FROM ME?!" She shouted again.

"LILA!" Jacob shouted back.

"GET. OUT."

The next day, Lila was standing looking out her window, staring at the rain. Quil walked in. "Hey Cuz."

"Hey." She didn't move.

"Jacob told me... You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded.

Quil look around her room and saw the pendent lauing on ber dresser. "That's one big ring. Why aren't you wearing it? Did you guys-"

"No. I don't ever wear it." Lila sighed.

"Why?" Quil took a seat on her bed near where she was standing.

"Everyone's going to ask and we're just not ready for everyone knowing." She said.

"Only the three of us know?" Quil asked.

She turned and nodded. He held his arms open and Lila walked into them. "Don't be mad at Jake."

"He sent you-"

"Shhhhh." Quil pushed her head into his shoulder. "Shh."

"I...can't...breathe." She gasped, pulling away from him.

"Don't be mad at him."

"Get out."

"He's at the door, by the way."

"Quil, get out!" She pushed him and threw a pillow at him.

Quil ran out of the bedroom before pushing Jacob in.

"You sent Quil as an Owl?" She asked.

"I didn't want you to rip my arms off." Jacob closed the door.

"I'm not mad. Just shocked." Lila changed her shirt.

Jacob looked and saw her ring on the dresser. "Do you not want to be engaged to me?" He asked while picking the ring up.

Lila looked at him. "What?"

"You don't ever wear the ring."

"I just-"

"If you don't want to be engaged, let me know. I'll call it off."

"What the hell? Jacob, I told you I don't want people asking." Lila said.

"You know what." Jacob took the ring and left.

SO SORRY FOR SUCH A WAIT. BUT MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE & HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO.

Sorry for it being short and blehh. Reviews? Thanks!


	31. Chapter 31

thirty one

Lila didn't do much. She painfully sat around, waiting for Jacob to walk through the door. Today, she was so fed up with everything, she rolled out of bed and became determined to go to Jacob's house. She grabbed her keys and went for the door. She opened the door only to have run into another figure.

"Paula?" Lila looked her up and down and saw her belly had grown throughly. "Wow. You're really pregnant."

"Embry must've-"

"Yeah." She closed the door and saw Embry leaning against their car door. "You movin' here?"

"I already did. A week ago." Paula was holding her belly. "Three months today."

"Why are you even here?" Lila asked. "You've managed to-wait, did you say three months? My parents died four months ago!"

"We had sex when we were in Seattle." Paula sniffed.

"Wow, then I'm the inconsiderate one." Lila walked over to her volvo before opening the door. "You got anything else to say?"

Lila shook her head before driving to Jacob's house. How dare she. Have sex in her parent's house, her dead parents house, then try to fight her and be pregnant by Embry! Lila pulled up to Jacob's house then went to bang on the door.

"Jacob, open this fucking door!" She kept banging until she heard Jacob shuffling to the door. He rubbed his eyes and his hair was messy. He was an entire foot taller than Lila, give or take. He obviously just woke up because he was shirtless and in his boxers. "Jacob."

"Lila."

She didn't waste any time to explain herself. Lila swiftly grabbed his face and kissed him like they haven't kissed in a week. Literally, they haven't kissed in a week. She pushed him in the house and against the wall, holding his face while he took hold of her waist. For being small, she was pretty strong. Jacob pulled away before hoisting her up on the wall and wrapping her legs around his waist. He kissed her again, then her cheek then her neck. She groaned.

"What took you so long?" He whispered.

"Nothing, I-I don't know." She whispered back. He set her back down on her feet before holding her. "Paula came by today. She's starting to show."

Jacob said nothing.

"I've missed you." She breathed in his scent before kissing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

"I'm sorry for not wearing the ring." Jacob held her tighter. "Do you think I could get it back?"

Jacob took her hand before leading her to his small room. He dug through his drawer before finding the box. He got down on his knee and held her hand.

"Lila, you beautiful woman, I want nothing else, but to come home to you every night. To lay with you every night, to give you everything every night. I want you to become my wife. I want you to wear this ring, to show this ring off and to say 'my fiancé gave it to me'." He sniffed and before chuckling. "Lila, will you...marry me?"

* * *

><p>Bella and Edward's wedding was about a about two or so months away. Lila soon found herself at the Cullen's more often.<p>

"You should get married before Edward and I, so we can come." Bella said.

"Can I help plan?" Alice asked.

"Whoa. A month to plan a wedding?" Lila said. "I can barely plan what I want to wear for the next day!"

"That's why you have us." Alice said. She went to her room and back within a split second. She came back with tons of bride articles. Alice looked down at Lila's finger. "God. That ring must weigh a thousand pounds!"

"Jeez Alice, don't exaggerate." The ring was pretty huge. A simple white gold band with a square halo diamond sitting in the middle of it. It was 18 carats and it was Jacob's mom's.

"I think Alice can do it in a week." Bella said.

"I'll have to talk to Jacob to make sure that is what he wants." Lila said.

"Why would he want to wait to marry you?" Bella questioned.

"I'm on 18." Lila said.

"I'm 17." Bella added. "You're spending the rest of your life with him."

"Well, I'll have to talk to him." Lila replied.

"In the meantime," Alice said. "Look at these articles." She dropped dozens of articles in front of Lila.

"How am I going to get a dress?" Lila asked. "I always wanted a custom made dress."

"We can do that. I have connections." Alice said.

"Venue?" Lila questioned.

"Don't your parents have a huge house in Seattle?" Bella was biting on her nails.

"Oh yeah." Lila flipped through the magazines. "I guess we can do it there."

Alice got instantly excited. "Two weddings in less than three months! My life can't handle it!"

* * *

><p>Lila met Jacob at his house and saw him walking along the woods.<p>

Jacob turned to her and smiled. "I was looking for you all day." He brought her to him and kissed her all over her face.

"We have a month until I become Mrs. Black." Lila said.

"Wha-"

"Bella wants us to get married before her & Edward, so they can join." Lila quickly added. "We have the venue, the dress will be custom and I have to buy your ring."

"What about cake? The food?" Jacob asked.

"I have people for that."

"Wow. A month?" Jacob asked.

Lila nodded nervously.

Jacob laughed before twirling her around and shouting; "We're getting married!"

* * *

><p>"You don't think you're too young?" Quil asked.<p>

"Oh, Quil," Lila said. "How many times do we have to go through this?"

"I just don't wanna give you away. You're my baby cousin."

"I'm literally 18." Lila said, aggravated.

"18 too young." He rolled over on top of her.

"Wish my parents would be here." Lila sniffled.

"Has Embry told you?" Quil asked.

"What?"

"Paula knows."

"Really?"

"Yeah and your parents were killed by Vampires."

* * *

><p>Hello! I'm so sorry for the wait! Here it is. It's short but it will get better! Review!<p> 


End file.
